I'm just your problem
by WhiteNefilim
Summary: - - - ¡CAPÍTULO FINAL! - - - Una nueva amenaza vuelve a cubrir el país de Ooo y solo Finn y Jake podrán salvar a sus habitantes y destruir el mal que se ha desatado. Marceline, la Princesa Chicle, la Princesa del Espacio Bultos y los demás los acompañarán en esta nueva lucha, intentando que los sentimientos no les jueguen una mala pasada por el camino...
1. Capítulo piloto

**¡Hola a todos! Hoy me animo a dejar un nuevo fan fiction debido a que no puedo dormir (exacto, simplemente por eso) y como no soy mucho de escribir, realmente me sorprende que esté haciéndolo ahora, así que nada, espero que os guste y que no salga nada muy fuera de lo común :) Ya veremos si sigo o no esta tontería que me acabo de inventar...**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Pendleton Ward y Cartoon Network. Pueden aparecer sitios inventados por mí.**

En el país de Ooo la vida transcurría tranquila y apacible siempre y cuando el Rey Hielo no metiera sus manazas en los asuntos de sus humildes habitantes. Finn el humano y Jake el perro eran los encargados de que él o cualquier otra persona, no perturbaran la armonía que reinaba desde hacía un buen tiempo.

Y para celebrar la tranquilidad y la paz reinante todos habían acudido a la fiesta que ambos amigos daban esa noche en el exterior de su casa del árbol. La princesa Desayuno había llevado sus mejores galas, Trompi había traído cocktail de manzana e incluso el mayordomo Menta se había cambiado el uniforme por un traje más dinámico e informal. Todo iba perfectamente bien.

-Esta fiesta es fantástica, Finn-dijo la Princesa Chicle en cuanto llegó hasta él, frente a la mesa de aperitivos-¡os lo habéis montado muy bien!

-Gracias, princesa. Ya era hora de volver a organizar una de estas super fiestas a lo grande.

-Son lo mejor que tenemos en Ooo-coincidió la Princesa Chicle-y a propósito de fiestas...mañana tengo que ausentarme de Chuchelandia. Hay una convención de ciencia en los Páramos Helados y voy a acudir. ¿Podéis quedaros en mi palacio hasta que vuelva?

-¿Los Páramos Helados? ¡Pero eso es territorio del Rey Hielo! ¿A qué tonto se le ocurre hacer una convención ahí?

-Pues a mí, tontín. Necesitamos hacer allí la convención porque vamos a investigar los efectos del hielo con los nanomoides. ¡Debe ser ahí!

-No podemos permitirte que vayas sola-Finn negó con la cabeza-deja que te escoltemos.

-Pero...¿y a quién le dejo Chuchelandia?

-Bueno, siempre puedes dejárselo a una panda de gigantes come-chucherías adictos al azúcar-rió una voz detrás de ellos.

Ambos se giraron para mirar y la vieron. Al principio una sombra, después se descubrió la figura de una chica bien proporcionada, de cabellos negros y relucientes colmillos. Llevaba un vestido negro con unas llamativas medias a rayas que hacían juego con sus botas de tacón.

-Hola, Marceline-saludó con desprecio la Princesa Chicle-gracias por tu amable consejo.

-Hola, Bonnibel-Marceline ensanchó aún más su sonrisa de suficiencia-sabes que bromeaba. Pero una buena princesa no deja a cualquiera a cargo de todo un reino, ¿no crees?

-¿Insinúas que Jake y yo no lo haríamos bien?-se indignó Finn.

-Vamos, Finn. Lo llenaríais todo de pizzas, spagettis y tartas de manzana. Antes de que la princesa pueda volver Chuchelandia estaría sumida en el caos.

-¡No es verdad! Bueno... al menos no lo de las pizzas, estamos intentando dejarlo.

-¿Ves? Creo que deberías escoger con más cuidado, Bonnie.

La Princesa Chicle hizo un mohín.

-Princesa, podemos demostrarte que Jake y yo podemos con esto. Nos aseguraremos de que Chuchelandia sigue en pie para cuando vuelvas-Finn se llevó una mano al pecho, con orgullo.

-Fantástico, Finn. Sabía que podía confiar en vosotros-exclamó la princesa satisfecha.

-Sí, pero seguimos sin poner solución a lo de tu escolta-convino Finn-a no ser que...

El chico miró a Marceline con una ceja alzada.

-Ah, no-la vampira negó con la cabeza-no estarás insinuando por casualidad que yo la acompañe, ¿verdad? El sol es malo para mi piel...

-Vamos, Marcy-intentó convencerla Finn-no podemos dejar a la princesa en manos de nadie más, desconfiamos hasta de nuestra sombra, en cambio tú...

-¡Pero si no me soporta!

-¡Marceline!-exclamó la Princesa Chicle-¡eso no es cierto!

-Sí que lo es, solo hay que ver como se te trasforma la cara al mirarme-Marceline parecía realmente dolida.

-Eso es...porque...es que...¡oh! ¡Sí que te soporto y punto!

Finn obervó en silencio la conversación. Ambas estaban acaloradas y muy cerca la una de la otra. La princesa Chicle respiraba con dificultad y era hipnótico el frenético movimiento de su pecho. Por su parte Marceline parecía a punto de lanzar un par de lágrimas.

-Está bien, dejando claro este punto... ¿podrás acompañarla? No creo que quieras quedarte en Ooo tú sola, y de verdad necesitamos tu ayuda. Además eres buena dando mamporros con tu bajo-animó Finn.

Marceline y la princesa aún no habían dejado de mirarse, hasta que finalmente, Marceline cedió.

-Está bien, yo la acompañaré. Pero si me pone una sola mueca de asco, me largo-sentenció ella.

Siguieron mirándose largo rato, hasta que durante una milésima de segundo, ambas sonrieron.


	2. Capítulo 1 Hacia los Páramos Helados

**Sigo con insomnio, así que allá va el primer capítulo, a ver que sale. Desde luego me entretiene, esto de los fan fictions es algo nuevo y curioso para mí todavía, así que disculpad posibles errores y/o tonterías por el camino.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Pendleton Ward y Cartoon Network. Pueden aparecer cosas inventadas por mí.**

-¿Podrías repetirme eso, por favor?

Marceline estaba irritada. Habían pasado más de un día entero caminando a través de Ooo para encontrar el lugar en el que se celebraría la convención de ciencia. Se preguntaba porqué la Princesa Chicle no había solicitado algún medio de trasporte que las llevara lo más rápido posible. No le molestaba flotar, ni tampoco el frío. Era el hecho de pasar con ella tanto tiempo a solas.

-Pues porque como bien sabes, esto es territorio del Rey Hielo. Si llevamos trasporte llamaríamos mucho la atención. Sabes que es Lady la que siempre me trae y me lleva a todas partes, y su pelaje no es muy discreto precisamente-explicó la princesa con toda la paciencia que fue capaz.

Marceline resopló. Aún no recordaba cuando fue el momento en el que empezaron a llevarse tan mal. Cuando se conocieron, en casa de Finn, lo primero que hizo fue mirarla con cierto recelo. En fin, era en cierto modo normal, ella era una refinada princesa en un mundo color de rosa mientras Marceline vestía informal, era una vampira y un aura negra la rodeaba todo el tiempo. Aún así no había hecho nada para que la princesa sintiera esa desconfianza hacia ella. Y solo fue hasta mucho tiempo después cuando le regaló aquella camiseta...Marceline sacudió la cabeza y apartó esos recuerdos de su mente.

-Deberíamos parar aquí-Chicle señaló un pequeño terreno, justo al fondo había una cueva-en medio día más estaremos en la convención, pero se está haciendo de noche.

Marceline se quitó el sombrero. Los débiles rayos del sol del ocaso no provocaban efectos adversos en su pálida piel. Estaba dispuesta a replicar a la princesa, pero se contuvo. Ya había pasado casi un día con ella y no se había acabado el mundo. Una noche sería pan comido.

-Iré a buscar leña para el fuego-gruñó Marceline.

Chicle negó con la cabeza y sacó un par de troncos de su mochila color frambuesa. Echó unas gotitas de un líquido verde que portaba en su bolsillo sobre los troncos, y estos se encendieron automáticamente. Las llamas proyectaban sombras tenebrosas dentro de la caverna.

-¡Vaya, Bonnibel! Ha sido impresionante

La Princesa Chicle la miró con esceptismo.

-¿Te burlas de mí?

-En absoluto, ¿acaso todo lo que digo debe ser para atacarte?

Quizá Marceline tuviera razón, quizá ella desconfiaba demasiado de la vampira. A fin de cuentas había accedido a acompañarla, ya era hora de darle un voto de confianza.

Ambas se pusieron el pijama y abrieron los sacos de dormir. Uno rojo para Marceline, uno rosa para la princesa Chicle.

-No querrás que contemos batallitas, cotilleos o alguna memez de esas, ¿verdad?-preguntó Marceline con una sonrisa irónica-no creo que me interese mucho el boletín de cotilleos del corazón de tu reino.

-No pensaba hacerlo, solo quiero dormir, llegar a la convención y que al fin cada una pueda hacer lo que quiera-Chicle estaba irritada, ¿tanto le molestaba a Marceline su presencia?

-Tranquila, Bonnie, mañana podrás deshacerte de mí.

Mareline parecía afligida. Dolida, más bien. Miró a Chicle con una expresión que la princesa no había visto en ella jamás.

-Lo siento...Marceline, no me disgusta estar contigo, más bien...

-¿Sí?

-...pues...

Marceline esperó su respuesta con atención.

-...lo contrario. Me gusta estar contigo.

Marceline se levantó de un salto y flotó por encima de la princesa. Llevaba unos pantalones de pijama grises a juego con una camiseta de tirantes. Chicle se heló nada más verla, hasta que recordó que los vampiros de Ooo no pasaban frío.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó extrañada Marceline-en serio, creí que me odiabas. Ya sabes, por ser vampira...

-¡No tiene nada que ver!-Chicle perdió los nervios-al principio desconfiaba porque...¡oh! Porque te acababa de conocer. Además ibas de un lado a otro con esa sonrisa de suficiencia y flotando por todas partes. ¡Me ponías nerviosa!

-¡Já! ¡Lo sabía!

-Déjame acabar. Luego...en fin, fui descubriendo cómo eres en realidad y...

La princesa bajó la cabeza. ¿Qué debería admitir?

-¿Y...?-Marceline frunció el ceño.

La Princesa Chicle se levantó un momento, dejando al descubierto su torso. Marceline se dio cuenta del detalle: llevaba puesta la camiseta que le había regalado aquella vez.

-Y te convertiste en alguien especial.

La carita rosada de la chica se fue tornando de un color más vivo aún que el saco de dormir de Marceline. Pero esta, que tenía los ojos como platos, solo sonrió dejando entrever sus brillantes colmillos blancos.

-Gracias, Bonnie-contestó con sinceridad-supongo que he creído todo este tiempo que no me soportabas y por eso fui haciéndome más hostil contigo. En fin yo...no soy muy dada a mostrar mis sentimientos.

-No pasa nada, Marcy, está bien.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Que no pasa nada, que está bien-repitió la princesa sin entender.

-No, no, no. Lo otro...

-¿Marcy?

Marceline cerró los ojos, con una sonrisa en los labios. Por alguna extraña razón aquel nombre, pronunciado por ella, le sonaba perfecto a sus oídos. Fue como si sintiera calor de nuevo por todo su cuerpo. Y esa sensación le asustó por completo.

-Será mejor que vayamos a dormir, mañana será un día largo.

-¿He dicho algo malo?

-No, princesa. Y ahora duerme.

-Pero...¡Marceline! ¡No te hagas la dormida, sé que puedes escucharme!

Marceline había cerrado los ojos y no atendía a los gritos de la princesa. Finalmente acabó por cansarse de llamar a la vampira y se durmió también.

-No se te escapa una, Bonnibel-susurró Marceline mirándola durante un momento, para luego ponerse a dormir ella también.

* * *

-¡Vamos a ver! Esa fuente de queso fundido no va ahí, va en la parte trasera del jardín-chilló Finn a un par de mayordomos que portaba una fuente inmensa chorreante de queso fundido.

-Oye, Finn, ¿no crees que la princesa nos matará cuando vuelva dentro de una semana de esa convención de cerebritos?-preguntó Jake. Desde un principio no aprobaba esa locura.

-Tranqui, tron, seguro que le encanta. Ella dijo que tomáramos las decisiones necesarias, como si fuéramos los reyes de Chuchelandia.

-Ya, pero se supone que debemos tomar decisiones del tipo... si ataca un monstruo feo y gigante, si se acaba la comida en el reino, si hay gente descontenta. ¡Lo que hacen los reyes, tío!

-Los reyes también hacen cambios en su palacio, y esta noche daremos una gran fiesta para celebrar nuestro reinado-exclamó Finn como loco de contento.

-Ah, no, no no ¿una fiesta?-Jake se horrorizó-¿y si nos cargamos algo? ¿Y si muere alguna chuche de un ataque al corazón por la música alta? ¿Y si...?

-¿Y si invitas a Lady Arcoiris? Te pondré un lento para que bailes con ella.

Jake se calmó, convenciéndose por completo.

-Vale, no puede ser tan malo, ¿no?

* * *

El Rey Hielo se aburría soberanamente en su palacio helado. Cada vez que intentaba un golpe para llevarse a una princesa, esos entrometidos de Jake y Finn se cargaban todos sus planes. ¿Y qué podía intentar ahora sin que esos dos se dieran cuenta?

De repente una inusual brisa helada azotó su palacio, levantando su túnica azul.

-No te rías Gunter, no tiene ninguna gracia-bramó el mago.

Una sombra surgió de entre las columnas de hielo y rió con una voz más gélida que la propia nieve de los Páramos Helados.

-¿Quién hay ahí?

La figura se descubrió. Una joven ataviada con un vestido azul oscuro surgió de entre las columnas. Llevaba el pelo largo y negro, suelto sobre los hombros. Tenía una mirada intensa y escalofriante.

-Creo que estás perdiendo mucho el tiempo, ¿no crees?

El Rey Hielo abrió mucho los ojos y comenzó a cargar su poder.

-No te molestes, tengo el mismo poder que tú-rió la chica.

Un rayo helado salió de la punta de sus dedos en dirección a Gunter, congelándolo por completo. El Rey Hielo se percató por fin de algo, ella llevaba la misma corona que él sobre su cabeza.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó el Rey Hielo-entras en mi casa sin ser invitada y congelas a mi pingüino. Espero que tengas una buena excusa.

-Más que eso tengo una propuesta que hacerte-explicó la joven-tú quieres a la Princesa Chicle y destruir a Finn y Jake y yo quiero Chuchelandia. Creo que si colaboramos ambos sacaremos beneficios, ¿no?

El Rey Hielo la miró con desconfianza.

-¿Y por qué quieres el reino?

-Todos sabemos que Chuchelandia es el centro de Ooo, está muy bien posicionado. Si me hago con él es solo cuestión de tiempo que pueda conquistar todos los reinos y a su vez todo Ooo. Será pan comido. En fin, yo solo quiero reinar. ¿O acaso tú también? ¿No querrás a la princesa para subir al trono, verdad?

-No me interesa el trono-dijo el Rey Hielo-simplemente quiero a la princesa. ¡Y que Finn y Jake no se entrometan!

-Pues así será, viejito helado, tan solo tenemos que colaborar-la misteriosa mujer volvió a reir otra vez-¿te parece que lo hagamos?

-¿Tú cómo sabes todo esto? ¿Qué sabes de mis intereses y...?

-A su tiempo, vejestorio, todo a su tiempo-gruñó la chica-antes tenemos que comenzar a trazar el plan. Y podemos empezar por tu amada princesa, que se encuentra en los Páramos Helados...


	3. Capítulo 2 - Según lo planeado

**¡Y allá va otro capítulo! (Sí que son días sin dormir, sí...)**

El sol ya despuntaba por el horizonte y sus leves rayos comenzaron a llegar hasta la cueva. Marceline fue la primera en levantarse. Se vistió rápidamente y se colocó los guantes y el gorro antes de que la Princesa Chicle despertara. Le pareció extraño que se quedara mirándola mientras dormía, pero el roce de sus cabellos sobre su rostro le parecía hipnótico. Ella le parecía...

-Buenos días, Marceline. ¿Has encontrado lo que buscabas?

Ahora era la princesa la que portaba una sonrisa burlona sobre su rostro. Sonrisa que se ensanchó aún más cuando se dio cuenta de que la vampira se había sonrojado.

-Hola, Bonnie-contestó Marceline cuando se reincorporó-¿Lista para emprender el viaje?

-Eso creo

Chicle se levantó y se estiró mientras Marceline apartaba la mirada de ella con rapidez. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? No podía creer que le hubiera ablandado tanto el hecho de saber que la princesa en realidad no la odiaba. De modo que habían estado siendo hostiles una con la otra...¿sin razón aparente? Habían perdido un valioso tiempo que podría haber sido empleado en ser amigas. ¿Cómo podía compensar el error? Se preguntaba Marceline. Chicle no le caía mal, y le gustaría ampliar su abanico de amistades, ella parecía digna de confianza.

-¿Algo va mal?-preguntó la princesa. Ya estaba cambiada y con la mochila al hombro.

-Nada, ¡no te quedes ahí pasmada! Vas a llegar tarde a tu convención y no quiero que un grupo de cerebritos se abalance contra mí creyéndome responsable de que llegues tarde.

La princesa Chicle sonrió para sí misma, y ambas se pusieron en marcha.

* * *

-¡Finn, tío! Esta es la mejor fiesta en mucho tiempo-rió Jake mientras meneaba el esqueleto con Lady Arcoiris

-Te lo dije, tronco, ¡este va a ser el mejor reinado de todos!

En la fiesta, prácticamente todo Ooo bailaba al compás de la música. La princesa salchicha rodeaba con su cuerpo a cinco de sus soldados mientras bailaban todos juntos. La princesa frambuesa charlaba animadamente con el mayordomo Menta mientras, a su lado, el Ganso Manso contaba historias divertidas a un grupo que se había congregado ante él. Nada hacía suponer que la paz fuera a ser enturbiada...

-¡SE ACABÓ LA FIESTA!

Una voz gélida irrumpió en el palacio y las luces se apagaron de pronto. Todos los invitados empezaron a sumirse en el caos y a gritar. Finn intentó sacar su espada, pero algo le retuvo. Al encenderse las luces, todos los presentes se descubrieron a sí mismos con las manos atadas, incluso Finn y Jake.

La estancia estaba totalmente repleta de pingüinos que sostenían cuerdas entre las manos. De ellos surgió la figura del Rey Hielo.

-Hola, Finn y Jake-rió con voz malvada-vuestros días de aventuras se han acabado.

-¡REY HIELO! ¡Suéltanos ahora mismo!

-Jopé tío, ¿cómo sabía este friki que estábamos de fiesta?-preguntó Jake.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia perro tonto, ¡Gunter! Ponle una mordaza-ordenó el Rey Hielo-y ahora os explicaré mi plan. Todos vosotros vais a ser llevados a las mazmorras para que yo pueda instalarme aquí y esperar la llegada de la princesa que está apunto de venir arrastrada por unos escoltas muy especiales.

-¿QUÉ? ¿Sabes dónde está la princesa? ¡Como te atrevas a hacerle algo, me las pagarás!-Finn intentaba deshacerse de sus ataduras, sin éxito.

-No le haré nada a mi futura esposa, es solo que me impaciento por verla y alguien la traerá hasta mí. En cuanto a vosotros dos, no volveréis a ver la luz de Ooo-su fría risotada retumbó por todas las paredes de palacio-y si los demás están dispuestos a aceptar el mandato de una nueva reina, podrán salir de las mazmorras.

-¿Una nueva reina? ¿De qué hablas, vejestorio?-bramó Finn

El Rey Hielo sonrió con malicia.

-Habrá un nuevo mandato en Chuchelandia. Una bellísima mujer de hielo. A mí no me importa, no voy a pasar frío-se carcajeó ante su propio chiste-solo quiero largarme con la Princesa Chicle y ya verá la nueva reina lo que tiene que hacer. Eso sí, está de acuerdo conmigo en que vosotros dos no saldréis de las mazmorras jamás.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos!-amenazó Finn.

-Pero...Finn, ¿qué hacemos con la princesa? No hay manera de que podamos avisarlas a ella y a Marceline-susurró Jake, extendiendo la boca através de la mordaza que Gunter le había puesto.

-No hay manera, Jake-suspiró su compañero-solo espero que se den cuenta y puedan huir a tiempo.

* * *

La nieve empezaba a arreciar en los Páramos Helados. El sol se ocultó entre las nubes y el viento helado agrietaba la piel de las dos chicas como un cuchillo haciendo una muesca en un pedazo de hielo.

-Creo que ya casi estamos, la convención debería estar por aquí-dijo Chicle con dificultad, el viento impedía el poder hablar siquiera.

-¿Cómo que creo? ¿No sabes exactamente dónde está?

-Marceline, esto está lleno de nieve, ¡no se ve nada! ¿Cómo pretendes que sepa siquiera dónde estoy!

La vampira suspiró y comenzó a flotar cada vez más alto para vislumbrar algún edificio o similar, pero su terror se acrecentó al no ver más que nieve a su alrededor.

-Bonnie, aquí no hay nada-gruñó Marceline-o te has equivocado de camino o tus inventorcillos han pasado de la convención y se han quedado en casa resguardándose del frío y tomando chocolate caliente.

Chicle la fulminó con la mirada. ¡Jamás harían eso! De hecho empezó a barajar la posibilidad de que la nieve hubiera cubierto el edificio de la convención. ¿Y si era sí? ¡Estaban sepultados por la nieve! Y Finn y Jake no estaban ahí para echarles una mano. ¿Qué podía hacer?

-Deberíamos echar un vistazo, temo que el edificio...

Pero no pudo seguir hablando. Una inmensa bola de nieve aterrizó justo sobre su rostro, impidiéndole hablar o ver algo. Marceline esquivó una bola justo en el momento en el que esta iba a rebotar contra su cabeza. Flotó hasta Chicle para ver lo que le sucedía y miles de bolas y esquirlas de hielo comenzaron a atacarlas y a romper su piel a rasgones.

-¡BASTA, BASTA!-suplicaba la princesa, incapaz de ver nada.

-¡Malditos, imbéciles! ¡Como os pille os voy a hacer trizas!-gritó Marceline que intentaba cubrir con su cuerpo a la princesa.

En ese momento una suave voz de mujer comenzó a reir cada vez más fuerte. Estaba tan cerca que casi podían verla, pero Marceline estaba empezando a enfadarse, lo cual significaba que pronto se trasformaría... Y fue imposible. Un rayo azul, frío como témpanos de hielo le dio en el pecho dejándola inconsciente en el suelo.

-Vaya, ahora estamos tú y yo solas, princesa...


	4. Capítulo 3 - Encerradas

**Este capítulo me gusta especialmente y no sé porqué. Realmente se nota que no escribo, pero poco a poco le voy cogiendo el tranquillo (creo...)**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios, ¡no me esperaba ni tener! :D En cuanto a las dudas, sí, Chuchelandia es el Dulce Reino. Los nombres como veis, son diferentes en España y en Latinoamérica :) Pero creo que son fáciles de intuir. **

* * *

Marceline abrió los ojos poco a poco. Se encontraba en un lugar desconocido, una especie de estancia de paredes de hielo tan gruesas como el tronco de un árbol centenario. Hacía frío, aunque eso ella solo lo intuía, pues no podía sentirlo, y además, el silencio era sepulcral. ¿Qué había pasado? De repente se habían visto atacadas por bolas de nieve y esquirlas de hielo que cortaban igual que un cuchillo. Y entonces apareció aquella mujer de facciones duras y cabellos blancos. Y...

-¡CHICLE!-chilló Marceline al darse cuenta. La princesa no se hallaba allí con ella.

Apenas podía moverse, y las duras cadenas de hielo hacían una presión inhumana sobre sus muñecas.

-¡SACADME DE AQUÍ, MALNACIDOS!-volvió a chillar Marceline.

Los pataleos y sacudidas no le sirvieron de nada. Parecía como si las cadenas se cerraran aún más sobre su piel a medida que intentaba deshacerse de ellas.

De pronto una grieta se abrió en el hielo y un muñeco de nieve ataviado con un uniforme, entró en la celda.

-Calla, vampirita, o te perderás lo mejor. Los gritos de tu amiga.

-¡Soltádme ahora mismo! Como le toquéis un solo pelo...

-¿Qué vas a hacer? Estas cadenas tienen magia, te atacarán si intentas trasformarte, ¿no es genial?-el muñeco se rió con suficiencia, disfrutando de las sacudidas y maldiciones de Marceline-tu amiga está abajo, en los calabozos. Nuestra reina tiene grandes planes para ella.

-¿Queréis el maldito reino? ¡COGÉDLO! ¡Es vuestro y de vuestra estúpida reina! Pero soltad a Chicle ahora mismo-gruñó Marceline. Su voz se había tornado amenazadora.

-Cualquiera diría que esa chica te importa.

-Más que mi vida.

Marceline calló y miró al suelo. ¿Realmente había dicho eso? Su voz había sonado seria y muy segura.

-Vida que se le acabará como no ceda el trono a la Reina Hielo.

-¿La Reina Hielo? ¿Esto es una especie de broma macabra? ¿Es la novia del Rey Hielo? Porque si es así, escoge muy mal...

-¡SILENCIO! No insultes a mi reina en mi presencia-bramó el muñeco de nieve.

-Tu reina tiene pocas luces. Si ya tiene a la princesa, ¿qué más le da el simple papeleo?

-Las cosas han de hacerse bien, vampira, las Promesas Reales son lo que mantendrán viva a tu amiguita.

Marceline le miró sin comprender, el muñeco bufó.

-La princesa Chicle tendrá que ceder el trono de Chuchelandia mediante una Promesa Real, si la incumple o vuelve a meter sus narices en Chuchelandia...morirá. El trono será legítimamente de la Reina Hielo y quién ella decida como descendencia, y así no habrá necesidad de matar a nadie para subir al trono. Piénsalo, eso es un punto a favor. ¿O acaso quieres que tu amiga muera?

De repente un grito desgarrador arropó la sala, haciendo eco en cada pared. Los gemidos de dolor de Chicle, se extendieron por todo el palacio helado.

-¡SUÉLTALA BRUJA ESTÚPIDA!-gritó Marceline intentando en vano deshacerse de sus ataduras.

La vampira notó como un corte iba surcando su pálido rostro, debido a una lágrima que se había congelado sobre él.

-Te dejo para que puedas seguir lamentándote-rió el muñeco-y ten, en el palacio somos muy hospitalarios.

El muñeco dejó que una manzana rodara hasta los pies de Marceline, y esta, con desprecio, la arrojó hacia el otro lado de la sala. El muñeco abandonó el lugar entre carcajadas y dando un fuerte portazo al salir.

Los gritos de Chicle volvieron a inundar la sala y Marceline se descubrió a sí misma, llorando. ¿Por qué le dolía como si estuvieran haciéndoselo a ella? ¿Por qué le desgarraba por dentro cada nota de dolor, de desesperación?

Después de varios intentos frustrados de sacarse las cadenas, la vampira cesó, agotada. Habían pasado horas desde que las trajeron hasta aquel castillo, y no sabía muy bien ni donde se encontraban. Ojalá pudiera contactar con Finn o Jake para avisarles de su paradero, pero no sabía como y cualquier trasformación, era inútil.

La puerta se abrió de pronto. Entre tanto se había hecho de noche y Marceline no pudo distinguir el bulto deforme que alguien había arrojado como un despojo al suelo de la estancia. Se volvió a cerrar la puerta y aquel bulto comenzó a moverse con dificultad.

-¿M-Marceline?

La vampira enseguida reconoció la voz de la princesa Chicle. Sonaba agotada y débil.

-¡CHICLE!

No sabía cómo, pero la fuerza con la que se movió fue tal, que las cadenas cedieron y se rompieron en varios pedacitos de hielo. Las muñecas de Marceline quedaron rojas y marcadas de tantos tirones, pero no le dio importancia. Corrió hasta la princesa, que en aquel momento parecía una muñeca de trapo, y la cogió para pegarla a su cuerpo, atrayéndola fuertemente para sí.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Marceline, apartándole un mechón de pelo de los ojos.

Chicle estaba muy desmejorada. Tenía moretones por toda su cara rosada, el labio inferior partido y un ojo totalmente hinchado y del color de las berenjenas maduras. Marceline no pudo evitar que su corazón se encogiera al verla y en un ramalazo de desesperación enterró su rostro en el cuello de la princesa y comenzó a llorar.

-Temía que te pasara algo-sollozó Marceline-iban...iban a... ¡Oh! Si algo te ocurriera, yo...

Chicle se removió y Marceline se apartó, dejando su rostro a escasos centímetros del de ella. Con dificultad, la princesa levantó una mano y le acarició la mejilla, llevándose las lágrimas consigo.

-Shhh, no pasa nada-dijo con ternura, sonriéndole de una manera que jamás había visto-estoy bien. No cedí ante la Reina Hielo y no hice la Promesa Real que quiere para quedarse mi reino. Se cansó y me dejó aquí, pero...asegura que mañana volverá a por mí.

Chicle sintió como Marceline apretaba su brazo sin querer, visiblemente furiosa.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí, ahora que no tengo las cadenas, quizá pueda trasformarme-susurró Marceline-mis transformaciones llaman la atención, salvo que me convierta en vampira y logre salir de aquí por esa ventana, para avisar a Finn y a Jake.

Marceline señaló una pequeña ventana en lo alto de la pared que tenían en frente. Por ella se filtraban los leves rayos de la luna llena. Marceline se quitó su sombrero y respiró hondo, como si el gélido aire de la noche fuese reparador.

Miró a la princesa, que aún seguía contemplándola con una sonrisa en el rostro. Chicle había quitado su mano cálida de la mejilla de Marceline, pero la había posado sobre su mano libre y la vampira temía moverse, solo para que no la apartara.

-Intenta hacerlo-sugirió Chicle-estamos lejos de casa, pero quizá puedas llegar a tiempo.

-Me da miedo dejarte aquí sola-se lamentó la vampira, encarcando las cejas llena de angustia.

Chicle negó con la cabeza suavemente.

-Si lo logras harás mucho más que quedándote aquí conmigo-susurró la princesa-sé que puedes hacerlo, Marcy...

Lo había hecho de nuevo, había pronunciado su nombre de aquella manera y con aquella ternura. Y su corazón dio un vuelco como si volviera a estar vivo, impidiéndole seguir conteniéndose por más tiempo.

Se acercó poco a poco al rostro de la princesa, y como pidiendo disculpas con la mirada, la besó. Se preparó para ser rechazada una vez más, para sentir su corazón roto, para que la apartara...pero no lo hizo. Chicle se inclinó hacia delante todo lo que sus fuerzas le permitieron y correspondió a su beso.

Al principio fue solo una toma de contacto, llena de temor al rechazo. Un beso débil, a la par que dulce. Pero luego se intensificó, haciéndose violento y desesperado. Marceline tenía miedo de dañar sus malheridos labios, de morderla como tantas ganas tenía de hacerlo, pero su temor se vio disipado cuando notó como la mano de Chicle aferraba con fuerza sus cabellos, para atraerla hacia sí.

Después de un rato, se separaron entre jadeos.

Marceline la miró. Su rostro se habia transformado en una expresión que jamás había visto en ella: deseo. Aquello la sorprendía, ¿no se suponía que Chicle...la odiaba? No. Estaba claro que no lo hacía. Estaba claro que ambas habían estado callando sentimientos que quizá aún no comprendían.

-M-Marceline...

Aquel jadeo volvió a encender algo en el pecho de la vampira, pero se contuvo.

-...¿qué ha sido esto?


	5. Capítulo 4 - sentimientos

**Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios y por seguir mi fanfiction del insomnio xD**

**-Fanfiction escrito en español de España, los nombres de los personajes pueden cambiar.**

**-Personajes propiedad de Pendlenton Ward y Cartoon Network.**

Finn sacudió la cabeza cuando recuperó la consciencia. Él, Jake y el resto de habitantes que habían asistido a la fiesta se hallaban en una de las celdas más grandes de las mazmorras de Chuchelandia. Finn miró a su alrededor. Todas las chucherías estaban cabizbajas y sin vida, la Princesa del Espacio Bultos flotaba de aquí a allá quejándose y Jake consolaba a Lady Arcoiris en una esquina, mientas esta lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Maldito Rey Hielo...-susurraba Finn-...no puedo creer que nos haya hecho esto solo por tener algo que jamás le va a pertenecer. ¿Por qué no se rinde de una vez y nos deja en paz?

-Tú lo que estás es resentido-habló una vocecilla al lado de Finn.

Finn se sorprendió. Apenas medía unos centímetros y tenía un caparazón en espiral. Era un caracol que le sonaba haber visto alguna vez.

-¿Resentido? ¿A qué pepinos te refieres?

-Te encantaría hacer lo que está haciendo el Rey Hielo, pero jamás lo harás porque se supone que eres el héroe.

-¿Te refieres...a raptar a la princesa?

El caracol asintió.

-¡Jamás haría eso! ¿Por quién me tomas?

El caracol sonrió con malicia y se arrastró hasta los pies de Finn.

-Tú quieres a la princesa y no la puedes tener, lo mismo que el Rey Hielo. La diferencia está en que él tiene iniciativa.

-¡No sabes lo que hablas!-bramó Finn-y aunque quisiera a la princesa jamás la obligaría a hacer algo que no quiere como está haciendo este perdedor helado. Jamás caería tan bajo. Además esto no tiene que ver con la princesa, tiene que ver que por una estúpidez estamos aquí encerrados todos.

El caracol volvió a sonreír y Finn sintió como se erizaban todos los pelos de su nuca.

-Podemos salir, si queréis...

El animal señaló hacia un punto de la celda que se hallaba entre las sombras. Finn se acercó con cautela y descubrió un resquicio por el que entraba la luz del sol. Se había hecho de día.

-¡Un pasadizo! ¡Podemos salir de aquí!

-Evidentemente no es tan fácil-dijo el caracol-la princesa se aseguró muy bien de que nadie pudiera salir de aquí en caso de que hubiera alguien apresado. Solo se puede mover una roca de azúcar con un elemento especial.

-¿Qué?-chilló Finn desesperado.

-El ácido que desprenden las babas de caracol y...bueno, soy un caracol-en animal se señaló a sí mismo orgulloso-claro que, no voy a dároslo tan fácilmente.

A Finn le dieron ganas de estamparlo contra la pared de azúcar sólida, pero se contuvo. Aquel indeseable era su única salida.

-La princesa corre peligro, si no llegamos a tiempo para avisarla estará perdida, así que dinos de una vez qué es lo que quieres-el chico perdía la paciencia por momentos.

Los demás habían estado observando la conversación silenciosamente desde que el caracol había señalado la roca. Ninguno habló, parecía que aquello estaba entre Finn y el caracol, y a este último le gustaba llevar el control absoluto de las cosas.

-Quiero tus sentimientos.

-¿Mis qué?

-Ya me has oído-dijo el caracol con voz cansina-hace tiempo, fui poseído por el Lich, un ser sin alma. Al salir de mi cuerpo no dejó resquicio alguno de maldad en mi interior, pero dejó una secuela irreversible: solo me puedo alimentar de sentimientos. Y no sentimientos cualquiera, si no sentimientos tristes, de despecho y de desasosiego. Toda la gente de Chuchelandia y Ooo en general es inmensamente feliz, por lo que yo estoy muriendo de hambre. Y tú, Finn, con tu corazón roto, eres el único que puede alimentarme.

-¿Hablas en serio?

El caracol se lo quedó mirando, dejando pocas dudas sobre sus intenciones.

-No sé si me gusta que te metas en mi vida, tío.

-No sentirás nada, y tu pesar desaparecerá un poquito. Piensa que es eso comparado con salir de aquí. Sales ganando, ¿no crees? A mí desde luego me da igual esta celda. Soy pequeño y podría salir cuando quiera.

Finn se quedó pensativo. Todos en la sala lo miraron, esperando a que decidiera qué hacer. Cuanto más desdichada fuera una persona, más alimento producía para el caracol, y Finn era la persona indicada porque en su interior se sentía dolido y rechazado por un amor que no podía olvidar. Debían salir de allí cuanto antes o no habría posibilidad, así que cedió ante la petición del caracol, total no iba a sentir nada.

Lo que no sabía es que el caracol había hecho más planes, y eso incluía impedir que Finn fuera feliz jamás.

* * *

Marceline miró a Chicle con intensidad, buscando en lo más hondo de su cerebro una respuesta satisfactoria.

-Yo...lo siento

¿Qué debía decir? ¿Qué jamás la había odiado? ¿Qué desde que la vio supo que le gustaba? ¿Qué nunca había sentido esto por nadie y menos por una chica? ¿Qué solo escondía su amor tras esa máscara de indiferencia para que no la descubriera? Ella era una princesa, una eminente científica dulce y delicada. ¿Qué podía esperar? ¿Que se lanzara a sus brazos y vivieran felices? Si en algo destacaba era en ser realista, solo que aquel beso correspondido, no se lo esperaba...

Marceline se apartó despacito de ella.

-¡NO!-susurró Chicle lo más alto que pudo-no te apartes...no digas que lo sientes...

Marceline pudo ver como dos gruesas lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas rosadas. Chicle miró al suelo, sujetándose un brazo con la otra mano, y frotándolo para entrar en calor.

-He estado soñando con este beso mucho tiempo-murmuró la princesa-no sé porqué, ni sé exactamente desde cuando. Te sonará raro, porque siempre te ha parecido que te odio, pero...actuaba. Lo hacía porque intentaba que no se notara lo que sentía, porque quería convencerme de que no te quería. Y cuanto más me convencía, más me daba cuenta de que no podía dejar de hacerlo. He llorado mucho por las noches, aferrada a la camiseta que me regalaste, deseando poder decirte algo, pero...siempre pensé que no era tu tipo. Que me veías como una princesa malcriada en su mundillo rosa.

Los ojos de la vampira se agrandaron como dos platos enormes y brillantes. ¿Cómo había podido estar tan ciega? Pero siguió apartada de ella, insegura.

-Chicle, yo soy...

-...lo sé, una chica. ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver? Desde que entraste volando detrás de Finn aquella vez, con tus aires de rockera y tus ideas radicales, me gustaste. Ni siquiera reparé en el hecho de que fueras una chica, mi corazón no se dio cuenta de eso.

-pero también soy vampira. ¿Eso tampoco importa? Bueno, ¡estoy muerta! A parte de eso tengo 987 años más que tú, y no soy igual a ti, ni siquiera me visto igual.

Chicle levantó la mirada por fin, y se encontró con los penetrantes ojos negros de Marceline.

-¿Qué parte no has entendido? ¡Me da exactamente igual! No puedo hacer nada por cambiar lo que siento y tampoco quiero. Y ahora que por fin...hemos dado este paso, ¿te entran las dudas? Hazme un favor y recházame ahora. Solo así podré dejar de quererte.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos como un torrente. Marceline se acercó hasta ella y la atrajo hacia sí, haciendo que enterrara su rostro en su pecho. Acarició el sedoso pelo rosa de la princesa, mientras la acunaba con ternura.

-No puedo rechazarte, porque yo siento lo mismo. Es solo que tenía miedo, en fin, somos diferentes, soy...diferente. No soy el tipo de persona que crees que soy.

Chicle se incorporó, y negó con la cabeza.

-Te quiero por ser como eres.

_Te quiero_. Aquellas palabras resonaron en Marceline como una campana cuando repica a las doce en punto en lo alto de un campanario. Nadie le había dicho eso nunca, y saliendo de su boca sonaba mejor que cualquier otra cosa.

Y ya no hubo contención y a esas palabras le siguió un beso. De nuevo dulce, pero más confiado. El tipo de beso que sale de dentro cuando por fin sabes los sentimientos de la otra persona. Y fue como si el tiempo se detuviera y ambas olvidaran que estaban en una mazmorra de hielo a cientos de kilómetros de su hogar. Como si ya no corrieran peligro o estuvieran malheridas. Nada importaba.

Tras un rato, se separaron y quedaron contemplándose un momento más.

-Esto será un escándalo en Ooo, ¿no te parece, Bonnibel?-dijo Marceline con una sonrisa pícara dibujada en su rostro.

-Oh, cállate estúpida vampira-rió Chicle, volviéndola a besar de nuevo.

Pero no duraría. Un rayo de sol se coló por la ventana quemando la piel de Marceline, que se apartó de la princesa para resguardarse en la sombra.

-¿Estás bien?-se preocupó Chicle.

-Sí...pero...ya es de día-Marceline observó el cielo claro de la mañana-tengo que ir a por Finn y Jake, la Reina Hielo llegará de un momento a otro, tengo que ser más rápida que ella. No puedo dejar que te torture de nuevo.

Marceline se puso su sombrero y miró de nuevo hacia la ventana, ¿debía irse? De todas maneras no haría nada quedándose, si querían ir a por Chicle lo harían incluso con ella ahí dentro. La reducirían e incluso le impedirían trasformarse. Y pasaría cualquier cosa antes que quedarse ahí impotente mientras escuchaba los gritos de dolor de la princesa Chicle.

-Volveré lo antes posible, te lo prometo-susurró la vampira, besando a la princesa en la sien.

Se convirtió en vampiro en un segundo y voló con destreza hasta la ventana.

-¡Marceline!-gritó Chicle antes de que esta saliera al exterior. Marceline la miró.

-Ten cuidado, por favor.

La vampira asintió justo antes de alzar el vuelo y perderse entre las nubes.


	6. Capítulo 5 - El recuerdo de la suerte

**Muchas gracias de nuevo a todos por vuestros comentarios. En verdad me hace ilusión porque yo solo escribo esto porque no puedo dormir, no es que me apasione...y tener opiniones sobre mis escritillos, siempre es de agradecer.**

**Quería aclarar que puede que algunas situaciones sean muy obvias y yo paso de ellas. Es decir, por ejemplo si un gigante atacara a Finn y Jake es tan fácil como que Jake se haga enorme y lo aplaste. Pues eso jamás lo narraría y podría la situación complicada, creo que es más divrtido así, si no, ¿qué gracia tendría? En este fanfiction es igual :)**

**-Escrito en Español de España, algunos nombres pueden cambiar.**

**-No todo es fiel a la serie, algunos nombres, personajes o situaciones me los invento.**

**-Historia y derechos pertenecientes a Pendleton Ward y Cartoon Network**

* * *

_El concierto había terminado. Las reinas del grito, más conocidas mundialmente como The Scream Queens, habían dado su segundo concierto aquella noche. Estaban agotadas, pues habían puesto como siempre en cada escenario, todo su empeño en que las cosas salieran bien y así el público pudiera disfrutar._

_Todos los que se congregaron para verlas gritaban y aplaudían exaltados. Muchos de ellos llevaban camisetas de la banda, se habían pintado el nombre de las integrantes en la piel e incluso llevaban carteles de ánimo y cariño hacia ellas._

_Marceline estaba radiante. Siempre que salía del escenario y se refugiaba en la tranquilidad que existía tras las bambalinas, besaba su camiseta de la suerte y sonreía. La música lo era todo para ella._

_-¡Vampistupendo!-chilló Larwrence bajando las escaleras detrás de Marceline-¿habéis visto al pavo de la primera fila? ¡Llevaba una camiseta que ponía I love Marceline! Y lo vivió totalmente cuando Marcy tocó su solo de guitarra, ¡casi me parto de risa!_

_-Law, cállate. El tronco de la segunda fila llevaba un peluche con tu nombre. Además, es lo bueno de los conciertos ¿no? Los fans locos. A mí personalmente me cantan-la corrigió Georgette._

_-Lo que no vamos a negar es que la que tiene el éxito absoluto es Marceline, se mueren por ti, vampirita-otra de las integrantes del grupo, Tara, le lanzó a Marceline una botella de agua._

_Marceline había estado oyendo la conversación en silencio. No le gustaba alardear, aquello, aunque también lo hacía por los fans, sobre todo lo hacía por ella misma. Por su pasión hacia la música. Y aunque le gustaban los halagos, siempre había una opinión que anteponía a todas las demás. Una opinión que provenía de una persona que aún no había visto aparecer por ahí todavía..._

_-Gracias, tías, hoy ha salido todo de alucine-contestó Marceline echándose un poco de agua por el cuello. Su pelo estaba revuelto, y la parte de atrás de su camiseta de la suerte se había mojado._

_-Yo creo que deberíamos romper una guitarra en el escenario alguna vez. ¿Imaginas cómo se pondrían? Me encanta ver sus caras de sorpresa-Lawrence había comenzado a dar saltos de un sitio a otro-aún no me creo todo el éxito que estamos teniendo, es maravilloso._

_En ese momento la puerta del backstage se abrió, y entró ella. Para Marceline fue como si sus amigas y todo el cotorreo que salía de sus bocas, hubieran desaparecido. La Princesa Chicle había accedido a ser la manager de la banda y nadie la llevaba mejor que ella. Había entrado a la estancia con el pelo pulcramente recogido en una coleta. Lucía un vestidito rosa a juego con unas botas de caña de tacón alto y portaba una libreta en las manos. Automáticamente sonrió al localizar a Marceline._

_-¡Chicas, habéis estado estupendas! El público aún sigue ahí pidiendo más-animó Chicle._

_Las chicas le sonrieron a la par que exhibían sus relucientes colmillos._

_-Tenemos a la mejor manager-dijo Tara-no creíamos que pudieras con un grupito de vampiras, chuchería preciosa, pero nos has demostrado ser legal._

_-Sí, tía, te has ganado nuestro respeto-coincidió Georgette, guiñándole un ojo a la princesa amistosamente._

_La princesa enrojeció, pero les sonrió en agradecimiento._

_-¿Cuál es la próxima parada, jefa?-preguntó Lawrence flotando por encima de la cabeza de Chicle._

_-¡Chuchelandia!_

_-¿Vamos a tocar en tu reino? ¡Vaya! Espero que esas chuches sepan apreciar la buena música._

_-Les encantaréis, de veras-rió Chicle-ahora id a descansar a la caravana, yo me ocupo de recoger esto._

_-¡Así da gusto! Gracias por cuidarnos, jefa._

_Las chicas se fueron riendo, comentando momentos del concierto. Marceline se quedó mirando como Chicle recogía las botellas de agua, doblaba los cables de los instrumentos y ponía en orden las sillas. Había hecho mucho por ellas y le resultaba divertido porque había accedido a ser la manager del grupo debido a una discusión y posteriormente una apuesta con ella._

_-Tienes a mis amigas en la palma de la mano, Bonnibel-Marceline había empezado a flotar por encima de ella y mantenía en su rostro una sonrisa divertida._

_La princesa chicle hinchó los mofletes._

_-Están contentas con mi trabajo, eso es todo, ¿o crees que lo hago mal?_

_-Te acabarás cansando-contestó la vampira-no es fácil lidiar con un grupo de vampiiiiras..._

_Marceline hizo un gesto con las manos, como si estuviera lanzándole algún tipo de hechizo vampírico._

_-No me asusta-aunque odiaba tener que decirlo en ese momento, Chicle cogió aire-...y...felicidades. Has estado muy bien._

_Marceline se había dado la vuelta para quitarse su camiseta de la suerte. Debajo llevaba otra camiseta de tirantes bajo la cual casi podía sentirse el fuerte latido de su corazón. ¿Acababa de...felicitarla? Eso la había desarmado por completo._

_-...gracias-contestó-me alegra que te haya gustado._

_Chicle le sonrió._

_-Lo das todo en el escenario, es imposible que te salga mal. Además, te sientes muy segura llevando esa camiseta, ¿qué significa?_

_Marceline abrió su arrugada camiseta, donde se podían ver a dos dulces en un palo, rodeados por una serpiente._

_-Es...un dibujo que hice yo misma y que mandé plasmar en una camiseta, para llevarlo siempre conmigo. Significa que no importan las adversidades o lo mal que pueda estar uno, mientras esa persona especial se mantenga a tu lado. Es como un lema y...¡Oh! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡¿Por qué me miras así?! Sé que es estúpido, ¿de acuerdo?_

_Marceline había enrojecido. La princesa Chicle la miraba con sorpresa._

_-Oh, lo siento, no pretendía...bueno, es muy bonito, Marceline. No me extraña que te dé buena suerte un símbolo tan bonito._

_-No...no es eso lo que me da suerte-la vampira miró al suelo._

_Chicle la miró fijamente, notando como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder._

_-Ten, quiero que la tengas tú._

_-Pe-pero...significa mucho para ti, no puedo aceptarla._

_-Por favor, cógela, quiero que sea tuya-insistió Marceline-yo ya tengo algo que me dé suerte-alzó la mirada hacia Chicle-ahora podrás tener algo que te dé suerte a ti. Ser manager no es fácil._

_A Chicle le hubiera gustado agradecérselo de una forma especial, pues sabía todo lo que esa camiseta era para Marceline. Era un recuerdo, un amuleto...y ahora lo tenía ella._

_Se acercó hasta la vampira y la besó en la mejilla._

_-La guardaré con cariño-sonrió la princesa._

_Marceline se había quedado paralizada un momento, y enrojeció. Odiaba que la vieran tan vulnerable._

_-Vale, vale. Y ahora terminemos de recoger, ¿quieres, Bonnie?_

_Chicle le sacó la lengua, y siguieron ordenando la sala._

* * *

Marceline sonreía. No sabía porqué le había venido a la mente el recuerdo de aquella vez en que entregó su camiseta especial a la Princesa Chicle. Por aquel entonces ya estaba enamorada de ella, ya se moría por tocarla, por besar sus labios o por morder su cuello. No sabía en qué momento su corazón había hablado y le había dicho que era la princesa su elegida, pero en el momento del concierto, lo sabía.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la gira de Las reinas del grito, y echaba de menos los momentos con la banda. Los momentos en los que podía pasar tiempo a solas con Chicle sin tener que tener a nadie de por medio. Pero ahora era todo incluso mejor, porque ya no tenía que anhelar estar con ella. Porque ya lo estaba.

Sacándose los recuerdos de su mente, Marceline divisó por fin la torre del castillo de Chuchelandia. Un ramalazo de esperanza cruzó su corazón como un rayo y suspiró aliviada al ver que por fin estaba allí y que no había tardado tanto en llegar. Pero algo le decía que nada marchaba bien, así que decidió ser cautelosa.

Se asomó por una de las ventanas del vestíbulo principal y no vio a nadie. Decidió dar un rodeo por el resto de estancias, asomándose a cada rincón y no había rastro de Finn, de Jake o de cualquier otro habitante. ¿Qué rayos estaban haciendo?

Y entonces los vio. Un montón de gente salía en tropel de los calabozos del castillo, y enseguida reconoció a Finn y a Jake. Decidió no alertar de su posición y seguirlos a una distancia prudencial hasta que se pusieran a salvo. ¿Qué habría pasado? Dudaba que estuvieran jugando a algo en aquellos calabozos, pues la cara de los que allí salían, era del más puro terror.

Chuchelandia estaba vacía y sin vida. No había ni rastro alguno de movimiento o alegría, ¿qué habría pasado?

Sigilosamente, los que habían salido de las mazmorras se fueron internando en el bosque continuo a Chuchelandia, perdiéndose entre el espesor de los árboles. Todos iban en grupo, decidiendo algún lugar en el que refugiarse. Marceline se trasformó de nuevo, abandonando su cuerpo de vampiro.

-¿Finn? ¿Jake?-llamó.

Todos se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron gritar de alegría al verla.

-¡Shhh! ¡Callad, panda de bobos!-advirtió-vais a alertar a quién quiera que...¿qué es lo que ha pasado?

Finn sonrió tontamente.

-Feliiiiz, felicidad, feliiiiiz. ¿Esto es un bosque?

Marceline le miró sin comprender.

-Marceline, por fin has llegado. A mi tron le han lavado el cerebro-dijo Jake adelantándose al resto del grupo-un caracol ha permitido que usemos su baba ácida para derretir las rocas de las mazmorras a cambio de los sentimientos de Finn y luego se ha dado el piro misteriosamente. ¡No sabemos a dónde ha ido! Pero eso sí, Finn ha quedado tonto...

-Ya lo era antes, no es nuevo-gruñó Marceline-pero ahora está embobado totalmente. Finn, ¡Finn! ¿nos escuchas, colega?

Finn volvió a sonreir como un bobo.

-Amo a la princesa Chicle, ¡y sé que ella me ama a mí! Por eso estoy tan feliz.

Marceline suspiró.

-Tenemos que llevarlo a mi casa. Nadie os buscará allí y podremos hacer que se recupere, porque... en fin, no hay mucho tiempo. La Reina Hielo tiene presa a Chi...a la princesa, quiere hacerse con Chuchelandia.

-저장해야합니다!-exclamó Lady Arcoiris.

-Sí, churri, hay que salvarla-tradujo Jake, y miró a Marceline-a nosotros nos ha capturado el Rey Hielo, está confabulado con la Reina esa. Él pasa del control de Ooo, él solo quiere a la princesa. Y están unidos para hacernos esta jugarreta, pero con mi tron así ¿cómo vamos a salvar al reino y a la princesa Chicle?

-Algo se nos ocurrirá-bramó Marceline-de momento corramos a mi casa, con Finn así tampoco podemos hacer mucho. Y tú, caramelo, ven aquí.

Marceline señaló al Mayordomo Menta.

-Soy Menta-espetó este.

-Como seas, oye, tú tienes contactos. ¿No podrías buscar a algo o alguien que recompusiera a Finn? Lo necesitamos.

-Podría intentarlo-dijo el Mayordomo-lo haré por mi princesa.

-Genial, pues tú y tu código de honor buscad a alguien y traedlo hasta mi casa, por favor.

Al Mayordomo Menta no le gustó la displicencia de la vampira ni su sonrisa de suficiencia, pero asintió y se perdió entre los árboles para ir en busca de ayuda.

-¡Los demas, seguidme!

Todos los habitantes de Chuchelandia emprendieron el viaje hasta la casa de Marceline, que preocupada veía como se acababa el tiempo.

-Oh, dios, esto es como las películas que pasan por la tele. Somos los buenos buenísimos que tenemos que luchar contra los malos malísimos y luego nos salvan una panda de tíos buenos que se casan con las princesas más guapas. Y yo soy la más guapa de Ooo-dijo la Princesa del Espacio Bultos.

-PB, no sé si habrá tíos buenos en esta historia, solo sabemos que el héroe se encuentra indispuesto-dijo Jake.

-Y esperemos que se recupere pronto-intervino Marceline-o estamos perdidos...


	7. Capítulo 6 - Recomponiéndote

**Pues voy a seguir a ver qué pasa. ¡Ya el capítulo 6, parece mentira!**

**-Escrito en Español de España, algunos nombres pueden cambiar.**

**-No todo es fiel a la serie, algunos nombres, personajes o situaciones me los invento.**

**-Historia y derechos pertenecientes a Pendleton Ward y Cartoon Network**

* * *

En la cueva en la que vivía Marceline ya no cabía ni un alfiler. Todos los habitantes de Chuchelandia se apelotonaban en el exterior de su humilde casita, cuchicheando acerca de lo sucedido y acerca de no saber qué va a ser de ellos ahora que el Rey Hielo había tomado el control y se había aliado a una compañera poderosa. Y sobre todo, ahora que Finn, el gran héroe de Ooo estaba en aquel estado.

Las chuches y demás habitantes se fueron acomodando como pudieron en la cueva mientras que Lady Arcoiris, Jake y Marceline entraban en la casa para dejar reposar a Finn.

-Espero que ese mayordomo no tarde mucho en llegar, no nos queda tiempo-se impacientaba Marceline.

-Sí, va a ser imposible rescatar a la princesa sin Finn, no podemos entrar todos en bandada y atacar a la Reina Hielo como si...-a Jake pareció encendérsele una bombilla en el interior-...espera, espera, espera. Ahora que mi tron está en este estado, vamos a necesitar ayuda.

Marceline abrió mucho los ojos.

-¡Deberíamos crear un ejército!

La vampira se echó a reír.

-¿Te refieres a...un ejército con todos los de ahí afuera?

-Podríamos entrenarles mientras esperamos a que Finn se reponga. Haríamos mucho más así que quedándonos parados, además, incluso si Finn se repone serían de gran ayuda para nosotros cuando vayamos a rescatar a la princesa Chicle. ¿O acaso crees que es todopoderoso? ¡Esta vez necesitamos ayuda!

La vampira flotó con impaciencia de un lado a otro de la estancia, sopesando la idea de Jake.

-Bien-suspiró-creo que no es mala idea, Jake. Pero, ¿cómo vamos a entrenarles a tiempo?

Jake se transformó e hizo que aparecieran músculos por todo su cuerpo.

-Déjamelo a mí-dijo señalándose, y salió junto con Lady de la casa.

Marceline lo miró llevándose una mano a la frente, desesperada. ¿De verdad esperaba formar un ejército? Bueno, cualquier ayuda era buena para sacar a Chicle de ahí. Comenzó a revolvérsele el estómago, no contaba con este retraso y quién sabe qué le estaría pasando a Chicle en esos momentos.

De pronto Finn se movió del sofá en el que le habían dejado reposar, y comenzó a articular algunas palabras.

-Pri...pri...

-¿Finn? ¿Finn, estás bien?-preguntó Marceline llegando hasta él.

-Princesa...¡tengo que ver a mi princesa!

-No vas a ver a nadie, aún no estás en tus cabales-gruñó Marceline-será mejor que te sientes.

-¡No! Ella me ama. Sé que antes no, me rechazaba y yo estaba deprimido, pero desde hace unas horas...siento como si nuestro destino se hubiera unido.

Marceline se llevó dos dedos a la nariz y los apretó con fuerza. Ese caracol se había llevado sus malos sentimientos, haciendo que ahora estuviera falsamente esperanzado. ¿Cuánto le duraría aquel estado? ¿Cómo se librarían de aquello para que pudiera luchar?

-Finn...

-¿Dónde está ella ahora? ¡Debo verla!

-Finn, deberías descansar. Espera a que llegue le mayordomo Menta con...

-¡NO!

-¡SIÉNTATE DE UNA VEZ, FINN, NO LO HAGAS MÁS DIFICIL!-gruñó Marceline trasformando su cara en la de un vampiro enfurecido de ojos rojos y salientes colmillos.

Finn obedeció sin rechistar aunque se notaba que le costaba.

-Quédate ahí, veré si el mayordomo por fin ha llegado-le advirtió Marceline y salió de la casa flotando en el aire.

Cuando salió, sus ojos parecían salírsele de las órbitas. El número de personas que había afuera se había triplicado. Pudo observar como enormes figuras de fuego se apelotonaban unas con otras intentando encontrar un sitio, boles gigantes de cereales probaban su hombría unos con otros, frutas vestidas con escudo y portando espadas entrenaban lo más fuerte que podían luchando en parejas.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!-preguntó Marceline entre sorprendida y esperanzada.

-¡Las princesas!-gritó Jake entre la multitud-todas se han unido para ayudar a Chicle y han llamado a sus ejércitos. En fin, tiene su sentido, ¿no crees? Aunque las frutas de la princesa Frambuesa no sé si deberían luchar, la Reina Hielo podría hacerse un granizado con ellas...

-¡Es perfecto!-exclamó Marceline, dando un codazo amistoso a Jake-aunque aún así deberíamos entrenar a las chuches, toda ayuda es poca. No sé como es que ella no tiene su propio ejército.

-Usa a sus soldados para experimentos, ¡y quedan medio gagá, tía!

Marceline se echó a reír y volvió a pasar la vista por los allí reunidos.

-¿Quiénes son los gigantones de fuego? Guau.

-Los soldados de la Princesa Llama. La Princesa Músculos conocía a su padre e hizo unas llamaditas, una especie de línea telefónica de princesas. Muy útil, ¿no?

Marceline la encontró. La Princesa Llama estaba entre sus soldados de fuego, dándoles instrucciones en un idioma extraño. Era una jovencita muy atractiva, seguramente de unos catorce años de edad más o menos, que portaba un elegante vestido rojo fuego a juego con su pelo, que flotaba en el aire en una llamarada hipnótica.

Pero inmediatamente la vampira salió de su ensimismamiento al contemplar como el mayordomo Menta llegaba apartando a la multitud, con una bolsita en las manos.

-¡Lo encontré! Estos polvos deberían de reconstruir a Finn. No le devolverán los malos pensamientos pero al menos no parecerá salido de cuidados intensivos del manicomio.

-¿Y quién te los ha dado?-preguntó Marceline recelosa.

-Información confidencial-gruñó el mayordomo-solo necesitamos un poco de fruta y un mechón de pelo de fuego.

-¿Un...qué? ¡Ah, espera!-Marceline se elevó hasta quedar a la altura de la Princesa Llama-¡Eh, princesa! Necesitamos tu ayuda por aquí, ¿te importaría?

-¿Qué? ¿Yo?-la princesa Llama la miró con furia, y luego asintió-está bien.

Los tres entraron a la casa, donde Finn estaba pintando en las paredes con un rotulador rojo.

-¡FIIIIIINN! ¿QUÉ HAS HECHO?-chilló Marceline al ver por todas sus paredes rosas la inscripción "Finn + Chicle"-¡TE VOY A MATAR!

-¡Alto, le necesitamos!-bramó el mayordomo Menta-veamos, mezclamos las frutas con los polvos en un cazo...

Marceline volvió en sí y trajo un cazo de cocina.

-...y lanzamos un mechón de pelo de fuego. ¿Me cedería uno, princesa?

La princesa Llama, que se había quedado mirando a Finn con curiosidad, se cortó uno de los mechones de su pelo y se lo entregó al Mayordomo. Este comenzó a mezclar el mejunge en el cazo, que ardía a una velocidad pasmosa.

-¿Para qué sirve todo esto?-inquirió la vampira.

-La fruta retiene el sabor de las partículas que componen los polvos, lo que hará más duradero el efecto. El mechón de pelo de fuego quema las posibles bacterias que se hayan colado durante mi viaje. Es un desinfectante estupendo, no hay nada que el pelo de fuego no pueda curar. Es por eso que los guerreros más resistentes son los de fuego. Con ellos a nuestro lado...

-...para, para, para. ¿Has dicho más DURADERO? ¿O sea que es temporal?

-Lamentablemente, sí-explicó el mayordomo-solo se puede curar a Finn encontrando a ese caracol. Si no, deberá vivir a base de esta cura toda su vida. A no ser que os canséis u os guste verlo gagá, a mí personalmente me divierte...

-¡NO!-gritó Marceline-ahora no hay tiempo, dale eso y acabemos de una vez. Pero habrá que encontrar a ese caracol tarde o temprano, Finn no puede quedarse así.

El mayordomo ignoró sus quejas y continuó haciendo la mezcla. Cuando ya estuvo lista, la colocó en un vaso, que le dio a Marceline.

-Ten, Finn, bébete esto-Marceline le tendió el vaso.

-¿Para qué es?

-Para...que le resultes más atractivo a la princesa-suspiró.

-¡ZUZUMBA! TRAE PARA ACÁ-vitoreó Finn, que se bebió el contenido del vaso de una sentada.

De repente fue como si se hubiera quedado paralizado, hasta que volvió en sí.

-¿Qu-qué? Marcy, ¿qué hacemos en...? ¿y las mazmorras...?

-¡POR FIN! Tío, creí que jamás volverías a ser el mismo tonto de siempre-se alegró Marceline-vamos, te lo explicaremos después, ahora hay que salir ahí a motivar a esa gente.

-¿Motivarla para...?

-...para la batalla.


	8. Capítulo 7 - Planes de batalla

**Gracias de nuevo por vuestros comentarios. ¡Sois muy amables!**

**-Escrito en español de España, algunos nombres pueden variar.**

**- Algunos nombres y localizaciones pueden ser inventados.**

**- Historia y derechos de Pendleton Ward y Cartoon Network.**

El frío comenzaba a helar los huesos de la princesa, hasta un punto en que dolía. Sentía como si su cuerpo comenzara a encogerse igual que la ropa tendida al calor del verano. Calor... daría lo que fuera porque Marceline estuviera allí con ella para cubrirla entre sus brazos y hacerla sentir segura. Pero había ido en busca de ayuda, lo que le preocupaba más incluso que el frío y el hecho de estar allí encerrada. ¿Se encontraría bien? De repente, alguien abrió la puerta de la estancia:

-¡Métete ahí, saco repugnante! Cuando la Reina termine con la princesa Chicle, vendrá a por ti-gruñó uno de los muñecos de nieve del ejército de la Reina Hielo.

Había abierto la puerta de la mazmorra y lanzado hacia el centro de la misma a lo que parecía ser una chica, vestida en harapos con una gran lámina de oro macizo encima de la cabeza. El soldado cerró la puerta en un estruendo y fue cuando Chicle quiso acercarse un poco más a ella y se dio cuenta de que lo que vestía no eran harapos, sino finas telas tejidas en oro, y que lo que creía que era una mendiga, en realidad era una princesa.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó Chicle, sopesando en si tocarla o no para comprobarlo.

La chica se removió, y al toparse con los ojos de Chicle la reconoció al instante.

-¡Princesa Chicle!-exclamó desconcertada-¿qué haces aquí?

-¿Princesa Promesa? ¡Qué haces tú aquí!

Ambas se echaron a reír al instante, aunque no duró demasiado.

-La Reina Hielo mandó a secuestrarme-suspiró Promesa-mi reino es el que está continuo al tuyo, y para aligerar la conquista de Ooo, vino a por mí. Se hará con tu reino "legalmente", pero a los demás los irá conquistando por la fuerza, uno a uno.

-Me he dado cuenta, pero jamás le daré Chuchelandia a esa...esa...¡ñññññ! ¡Esa arpía!

Promesa miró hacia la puerta temerosa.

-Creo que sé porqué me ha capturado, además de para conquistar Reino Promesas. Quiere que hagas una Promesa de Muerte.

Chicle tragó saliva. La Reina ya había intentado hacer una Promesa Real, y al no haber conseguido nada...

-Así podrá tener Chuchelandia incluso aunque logremos vencerla. Jamás la dejaría, no va a usarme para eso, pero...

-...lo sé. Si nos hace daño, no tendremos mayor opción. No es culpa tuya.

-Lo siento, Chicle, intentaré que...¿y Finn y Jake? ¿Saben ya nuestra situación?

-Eso espero. Les dejé a cargo de Chuchelandia cuando vine a los Páramos Helados para la convención científica y esta arpía nos capturó a Marceline y a mí. Maceline ha ido a...

-¿MARCELINE ABADEER?-exclamó asustada la princesa Promesa-¿la reina de los vampiros? ¿la heredera de toda la Nochesfera?

-Sí, esa Marceline-Chicle frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué hacía contigo? ¡Es una vampira! No creo que...

-Todo Ooo la conoce y nadie se asusta de...

-Ya sabes como somos en Reino Promesas, todos unos cobardes. Pero hablamos de la Nochesfera, el lugar más peligroso de todo Ooo, cualquier persona que pertenezca a ese lugar, puede ser peligrosa.

-¡Marceline no es como ellos!

-¡JÁ! Me daría miedo codearme con alguien de allí. Ni siquiera la Reina Hielo se atrevería a conquistar ese lugar.

La cabeza de Chicle hizo "click" como un resorte.

-¡Exacto! La Reina Hielo podrá conquistar todo Ooo, pero jamás conquistaría la Nochesfera.

-¿Qué?

-Pues que vamos a tenderle una trampa, haremos que le interese conquistar ese lugar, y la atraparemos. Aunque...Marceline tendrá que ayudarnos en eso, y no creo que quiera volver allí, y mucho menos pedirle ayuda a su padre.

-¿Y qué más da? Dudo siquiera que nos quiera ayudar.

-Estás empezando a enfadarme-bramó Chicle, a la cual se le habían encendido sus mejillas-en Reino Promesas no solo sois cobardes, también sois unos prejuiciosos.

* * *

Había pasado una hora desde que Finn hubiera vuelto en sí y se hubiera puesto a entrenar al nuevo ejército que se había presentado ante ellos. La mayoría se había colocado por parejas, entrenando unos con otros mientras blandían espadas, escudos y todo tipo de armas.

-¡Muy bien! Ahora atízale con este mazo en la cabeza-gritaba Finn a una pera gigante que luchaba contra una manzana-¡así, fenomenal, tío!

La Pera sonrió mientras la manzana le devolvía otro golpe.

-¡Tú! ¡El de ahí!-chilló Finn hacia un duende que tenía cuatro brazos-en cada mano quiero que tengas un arma.

Marceline flotaba de un lado a otro mirando como todos se entrenaban. Estaban perdiendo demasiado el tiempo, pero era necesario que todos estuvieran lo más preparados posible.

De repente, vio como un soldado de fuego se alejaba de la cueva escoltando a la Princesa Llama.

-¡Eh! ¡Eh, espera!-chilló Marceline, alcanzándolos rápidamente-necesitamos que te quedes con nosotros, princesa.

El soldado de fuego gruñó.

-No va a ir a la batalla, la Princesa Llama es demasiado valiosa y no la expondremos a ningún peligro.

-Sí...eh...es bastante comprensible-dijo Marceline enarcando una ceja-pero como ves esto ya pasa de una aventurilla más de Ooo, estamos en guerra, y todas las princesas arriman el hombro.

La Princesa Llama era conocida por su orgullo y su mal carácter. Se adelantó a su soldado y fulminó a Marceline con la mirada.

-Te necesitamos, Finn necesita de tu pelo para hacer la cura, ¿lo entiendes? Y nosotros necesitamos a Finn fresco para la batalla. Es el que más experiencia tiene, sin él estamos perdidos. Te prometo que cuando encontremos a ese caracol que podrá curarle definitivamente, dejaremos de molestarte.

La Princesa Llama ni se inmutó, tan solo puso una mueca.

-Por favor, princesa...es importante que...

-La Princesa no va a ir a ninguna guerra-el soldado tenía un poderoso acento del Reino de Fuego, donde hablaban un idioma particular.

-¡A MÍ NO ME CHILLES, EMPIEZO A PERDER LA PACIENCIA!

Marceline se transformó de repente en un gigantesco monstruo negro con tentáculos que lanzó al soldado contra una pared de un solo bofetón.

-¡MARCELINE! Detente, para...-Finn había llegado hasta ellos, espada en mano.

El soldado se recuperó y se abalanzó contra Marceline propinándole una patada en el costado, que se le chamuscó al instante.

-Princesa, detén a tu soldado, por favor-suplicó Finn-no quiero meterme en medio, Marceline es mi mejor amiga, por favor...

La Princesa Llama se quedó mirando fijamente a Finn. Recorrió con sus ojos ambarinos todo su cuerpo, pasando de los pies a su gorro blanco. Sonrió de lado.

-Eres divertido, Finn el humano-sentenció la princesa-iré con vosotros a la guerra, supongo que necesitarás mi pelo...

-...¡oh, sí! Vaya, gracias princesa-Finn le sonrió.

-...claro que no voy a dártelo tan fácilmente, ¿sabes lo mucho que cuesta hacerlo crecer?

Finn quería escucharla, pero miraba de reojo la pelea que aún tenía lugar entre Marceline y el poderoso soldado de fuego.

-Está bien, ¿y qué quieres a cambio? Supongo que...

-Aún no sé lo que quiero, pero sé que vas a dármelo tú-la princesa rió, y su risita malévola hizo eco en toda la caverna. Los soldados de las diferentes princesas se estremecieron mientras contemplaban de lejos la otra pelea.

-¡No puedo hacer eso! ¿Y si se te ocurre pedirme la vida o algo así? No voy a pagar tan cara mi demencia...

-No seas tonto-dijo la princesa-jamás haría algo así. Te prometo que será algo fácil, pero deberás estar dispuesto a dármelo.

Un nuevo golpe se oyó en la cueva, y Finn contempló al soldado de fuego empotrado contra una de las paredes y preparándose para una nueva embestida contra Marceline.

-Vale, vale, vale-Finn comenzaba a angustiarse-te daré lo que pidas, pero detén a tu matón ahora mismo y accede a venir con nosotros.

La Princesa Llama ensanchó su sonrisa y silbó acto seguido. Como un autómata, el soldado de fuego acudió hasta ella y se paró. Marceline volvió a su figura normal, cayendo al suelo en un estrépito.

-¡Marceline!-Finn había llegado hasta ella lo más rápido que podía-¿estás...bien?

-Tranquilo, Finn-dijo ella intentando acomodarse-solo algo mareada. ¿Por qué se ha detenido?

-La Princesa Llama va a venir con nosotros.

-¿Cómo la has convencido?

-No importa, ahora será mejor que descanses y...

-¡No hay tiempo para eso, Finn!-Marceline se sacudió la gravilla de las rocas que había quedado en su ropa y alzó el vuelo de nuevo-olvidemos que esto ha sucedido y salgamos de una vez de aquí.

-¡Ey tíos!-Jake había llegado hasta ellos trotando-no quería meterme en esa super pelea de la muerte, nadie puede con esos soldados de fuego, pero... ¡con ellos al lado podemos vencer!

Marceline asintió.

-A penas he podido herirle-explicó ella-su pelo de fuego es inquebrantable, pero según me ha comentado el Mayordomo Menta antes, ninguno es como el de su princesa. Por eso debíamos insistir en que viniera.

-Claro, Finn necesita la cura...

-¡No es solo por Finn!-exclamó Marceline ansiosa-tengo otro plan. Es cierto que necesitamos toda la ayuda posible y llevándonos a las princesas con nosotros nos retrasaremos más.

-Sí tía, no tienen ni idea de luchar, ¡míralas!-Jake señaló hacia la Princesa Salchicha que intentaba aprender a cómo sujetar una espada-pero cuantos más seamos mejor.

-Exacto-coincidió Marceline-por eso les prepararemos curas de fuego, y tendremos que hacer que la Princesa Llama no se dé cuenta de ello. No nos dará su pelo por las buenas, hay que robárselo.

-¿Será como una especie de poción mágica para la lucha? ¡Mola!-Jake dio un salto.

-Más o menos.

-¿Y cómo haremos para sacarle pelo a la princesa sin que se dé cuenta?-intervino Finn.

Marceline clavó su mirada en él como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

-Tú

-¿Yo qué?

-Tú se lo irás sacando, acercándote a ella

-¡Ni hablar! Esa tía está loca, quiere que le haga no se qué favor. ¡Por eso ha querido venir con nosotros!

-Está interesada en ti y se acercará a ti sin dudarlo, solo hay que ver como te mira. Para ella eres como un juguete nuevo, Finn. No podrá sospechar si la tienes cerca. Hazte su amigo, invéntate algo ¡lo que sea! Incluso si tienes que fingir que te gusta, ¡solo hazlo!

-Pe-pero...Marceline...tú sabes que no podría...no puedo fingir en eso. Estoy enamorado de Chicle.

Marceline suspiró y se llevó una mano al pelo, revolviéndolo.

-Lo sé, Finn-murmuró Marceline-pero no queda otra opción.

Jake le dio una palmada a Finn en la espalda, y finalmente asintió.

-Muy bien, ¿nos vamos ya?-exclamó Finn incorporándose y colocándose la espada al hombro. Marceline asintió.

-Emprendamos el camino, no nos queda demasiado tiempo. ¡EN MARCHA!


	9. Capítulo 8 - Qué quieres a cambio

**¡Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios!**

**Aclarando una pregunta de un review anterior, sí, la Princesa Promesa me la he inventado totalmente :D**

**- Escrito en español de España, algunos nombres pueden variar.**

**- Historia y derechos de Pendleton Ward y Cartoon Network.**

**- Algunos nombres y personajes pueden haber sido inventados por mí.**

* * *

El viento huracanado que soplaba en los Páramos Helados impedía el avance rápido de las tropas. Los soldados de fuego abrían camino escupiendo llamaradas en el sendero y derritiendo el hielo de las montañas que parecía apunto de caerse sobre sus cabezas. Pero aún así, el inclemente tiempo de aquel lugar hacía que fueran cada vez más lento y se cansaran.

-Quizá deberíamos parar, Marceline-sugirió Finn-hemos hecho el camino de tres días, en uno solo, ya estamos cerca. Debemos descansar o cuando lleguemos no tendremos fuerzas ni para luchar.

Marceline iba a la cabeza de aquel grupo, vigilando los movimientos del castillo de la Reina Hielo, situado a lo lejos. El pelotón que habían formado era lo suficientemente grande para que los detectasen a gran distancia y no podían permitirse perder el factor sorpresa.

-Está bien, tiene razón, Finn-se resintió Marceline-acamparemos aquí esta noche y planearemos nuestra táctica de ataque por la mañana. Debemos pensar bien en qué hacer para sorprenderles y que no les dé tiempo a prepararse.

Jake y Finn se miraron. Quizá Marceline hubiera tenido experiencias en guerras dentro de la Nochesfera o algo así, ya que hablaba como una auténtica líder.

-¡Genial, vamos a zampar!-chilló Finn y todos los demás se pararon en seco, imitándole.

Los soldados atendían cada cual a su princesa, llenándola de víveres y comodidades. Algunos deponían sus armas y otros se alejaban para seguir entrenando un poco más, antes de cenar.

Jake hizo acopio de la comida que había estado trasportando en el lomo de Lady Arcoiris y comenzó a preparar spagettis para todos mientras canturreaba una canción que algunos ya conocían.

Pero pese al jocoso ambiente que se respiraba a pesar del frío, Marceline se apartó de los demás y se sentó en una roca, para afinar su bajo.

_Solo duerme, estoy junto a ti_

_Te quiero igual que tú a mí_

_Debes descansar hasta que llegue a ti..._

_Duerme, te abrazaré_

_Sabes que todo estará bien_

_Deja que te bese solo otra vez..._

-¿Es nueva?

Marceline se dio la vuelta sobresaltada y vio a Finn con un enorme plato de spaguettis repleto de salsa.

-Emm...sí, supongo. Me he cansado de rescatar vivencias de mi viejo diario para componer mis canciones

La vampira se sacudió el pelo, como restándole importancia.

-De modo que esta es una... "vivencia nueva", ¿no?

Le molestó el modo en que Finn movía sus cejas de arriba abajo, para luego exclamar algo así como "pillada del quince" con la boca llena de albóndigas y spagettis.

-¿Quieres callarte, Finn?-enrojeció Marceline-no...te...interesa.

Finn observó divertido como Marceline se encendía por momentos y tragó, ahogando con eso una risita.

-Deberías estar con la princesa Llama, ya te lo hemos dicho. No sabemos cuánto va a durar esa estúpida cura. Además mañana es la guerra y no tenemos los escudos para las princesas.

-Vale, lo he captado. De todas maneras tenía un plan.

-Sacarle el pelo por la noche cuando duerme no es un buen plan, idiota.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Que se lo saque a mordiscos mientras me abraza o algo así?

Marceline proyectó llamaradas en sus ojos, lo que advirtió a Finn que no debía seguir con la broma.

-Bien bien, ganarme su confianza, distraerla, cortar...captado.

El chico se alejó con una sonrisa, dejando a Marceline sola de nuevo, mirando hacia la lejanía, donde se encontraba el palacio de la Reina Hielo.

* * *

-Es hora de seguir a lo nuestro, tengo que hacerme con Chuchelandia de una vez por todas-bramó la Reina Hielo en la sala del trono-¡Retnug! Tráeme a las princesas.

El muñeco de nieve soldado se acercó hasta su reina al paso que le permitían sus extremidades de nieve.

-Antes de eso, majestad, tiene una carta urgente del Rey Hielo. Viene hacia aquí, su alteza.

-¿QUÉ? ¿Qué narices está haciendo? Le dejé al cargo de esos imbéciles que se creen héroes para que no me estorbaran mientras me hacía con el reino, ¿y dices que viene hacia aquí? ¿y los ha dejado sin vigilancia?

El muñeco de nieve tragó saliva.

-No exactamente su señoridad...los héroes...han escapado.

La Reina Hielo entró en cólera.

-¿CÓMO? ¿QUÉ HAN ESCAPADO?-su respiración se hacía cada vez más rápida-eso solo puede significar que vienen hacia aquí, sin duda. ¡Llama a la guardia y di que preparen todas sus armas!

-Hay...una cosa más.

La Reina Hielo fulminó a su soldado de tal manera, que sintió como su propia nieve se derretía un poco.

-La muchacha vampira, ha escapado. He ido a dejar a la Princesa Promesa en la celda y reparé en que había desaparecido.

-¡MALDICIÓN! ¿Y cuándo esperabas para decírmelo, grandísimo zopenco? ¡Por eso han escapado! Esa vampira escurridiza habrá ido a ayudar a los héroes a salir de las mazmorras de Chuchelandia. Me vengaré de ella, ¡ella está estropeando mi plan!

El muñeco de nieve vio una oportunidad para contentar a su reina y reparar el daño que había hecho.

-Sé como-objetó el muñeco-al burlarme de ella cuando usted, real alteza, estaba...hablando con la princesa Chicle, me dio sin querer una información muy valiosa.

La Reina le miró con curiosidad.

-¡HABLA!

-Le importa. Y no del modo en que puede importar un simple habitante desvalido al que salvar. No. Daría su vida por ella.

* * *

La luna brillaba alta en el cielo mientras los habitantes de Ooo intentaban dormir para la mañana siguiente. Salvo los habitantes del Reino de Fuego que refulgían con sus llamaradas en la noche, todo lo demás estaba oscuro y silencioso.

Finn no podía dormir pensando en que ellos estaban ahí fuera, pero quién sabe a qué torturas estarían sometiendo a la Princesa Chicle sin que ellos pudieran hacer nada. Por más que él entrase haciéndose el héroe, la Reina podría reducirlo con tan solo chasquear los dedos, y todo su esfuerzo hubiera sido en vano. De momento estaban haciendo todo lo que podían, y al parecer lo estaban haciendo más o menos bien.

-¿No puedes dormir, Finn el humano?

Solo como estaba encima de un tronco algo apartado de los demás, le sobresaltó el cambio de la oscuridad a la luz que desprendía la cabellera de la Princesa Llama. Sus ojos le dolieron.

-Pues...no, parece ser que no

La princesa se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado. Por un momento su brazo rozó el de Finn, que le quemó parte del vello que ahí tenía.

-¡AU! ¡Dios, quemas!

-Lo siento-era la primera vez que Finn veía vacilar el orgullo de la princesa-estoy hecha de fuego, ¿qué esperabas? Es por eso que nunca he tenido novio. ¡Quemo a la gente!

-¿Ni siquiera ningún...novio de fuego o algo así? A él no le quemarías.

La princesa le fulminó con la mirada.

-En el Reino de Fuego solo hay chicos feos o que ni siquiera parecen chicos y se asemejan más a una llama-gruñó-por eso nunca he tenido novio. Y cuando he querido acercarme a algún apuesto chico de Ooo, le quemaba.

-Es lo que se dice un amor ardiente

Finn comenzó a reír, pero paró en el momento en que vio a la princesa fruncir el ceño.

-Verás, princesa, todas vosotras estáis obsesionadas con el rollo ese del amor y de los novios. Es mejor vivir aventuras, como Jake y yo.

La princesa esbozó una sonrisa de lado.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuánto crees que va a tardar Jake en darte de lado, Finn?-lanzó una risita-que yo sepa él está saliendo con el unicornio color arcoiris y supongo que no tardarán en tener cachorritos o lo que sea que salga de ahí. Pasará de ti con el tiempo, ya lo verás.

Finn se quedó mirándola seriamente, como si fuera lo más extraño que veía en su vida pero a la par lo más interesante.

-Oh...em...lo siento-parecía que lo decía como si le costara, se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño-supongo que no sé escoger las palabras adecuadas.

-No, tiene razón-la excusó Finn-imagino que nuestras aventuras no durarán siempre. Llevo desde los 12 años salvando Ooo de los peligros que encierra y quizá no es hasta ahora, con 16, que me doy cuenta que no estaré siempre para vivir aventuras. Y Jake tampoco.

-De ahí que debas preocuparte más por las novias, tontín-dijo la princesa más alegremente-si te casaras con una, tus hijos o hijas podrían ser los próximos héroes y heroínas de Ooo, incluso hacer equipo con los cachorritos de Jake.

Finn se echó a reír nada más pensarlo y la princesa rió con él. Cuando terminaron, ya casi sin aire, se miraron.

-Am...¿aún no has pensado qué quieres a cambio de tus mechones de pelo?

Para la princesa el cambio de tema tan radical fue como un cubo de agua fría.

-No, pero quizá pronto te lo diga.

La princesa fue a levantarse, era inútil. ¿Cómo pretendía Marceline que consiguiera el pelo tan fácilmente y para mañana?

-¡Espera!

Finn se levantó y se colocó frente a ella, que le miraba con toda atención.

-¿Y qué tal...un beso?

La princesa enrojeció.

-¿Qué clase de chica te crees que soy, Finn?

Finn negó con la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa.

-Tú siempre has querido esa experiencia, princesa, y yo resisto muy bien el fuego. No me apartaré, te lo prometo. A cambio, tú me darás lo que quería.

Llama pareció encogerse.

-Eres muy superficial, Finn el humano. ¿Dar un beso sin amor? Tú no me quieres, sé que andas tras esa princesa color de rosa. ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría yo si me besaras así?

-Pe...pero, ¿no era eso lo que ibas a pedirme a cambio? ¡Las princesas hacéis esas cosas!

Llama se echó a reír.

-Esto no es un cuento, Finn-rió-aún no me interesas así, y no pienso dar mi primer beso a alguien que no me quiere. Las cosas empiezan por citas o bailes...en fin, poco a poco.

-¡GENIAL! ¡Una cita! ¡Pídeme a cambio una cita!

La princesa abrió los ojos como platos. Se acercó a Finn y sacó de su mochila la espada que asomaba de ella, cortando con su filo unos cuantos mechones de su cabello.

-Ten, y olvida lo de la cita.

Finn abrió la boca de par en par, sosteniendo en su puño cerrado los mechones de pelo, que abrasaban su piel aunque más tenuemente.

-Prin...princesa...

El chico observó confundido como la princesa se alejaba de allí a paso lento. Y si no fuera de fuego, juraría que se había marchado llorando.


	10. Capítulo 9 - Corazón helado

**Gracias a todos los que vais leyendo esta historia. El fiction lo escribo para mí misma, porque me relaja inventarme tonterías sobre mi OTP, cuando no puedo dormir. Y pese a ello, lo subo a este portal porque me gusta eso de compartir historias que puede que a otra gente le gusten porque también Marceline y Bubblegum son sus OTP. Así que, compartamos.**

**Pese a que la escriba para mí, me gustaría que me comentárais, no quizá qué os parece (que también lo agradezco), sino como creéis que seguirá :) sería divertido. O como queréis que siga, que también me gustaría leerlo, aunque ya tengo el final.**

**- Escrita en español de España, algunos nombres pueden cambiar.**

**- Algunos nombres de personajes o lugares son inventados por mí, no existen en la verdadera historia.**

**- Historia y derechos de Pendleton Ward y Cartoon Network.**

**:**

* * *

Las tropas se movían con la agilidad de una serpiente. El suelo helado del palacio hacía que su rapidez se triplicara, al ser soldados hechos de nieve. Estando en ese terreno, tenían las de ganar.

Los soldados se alineaban en filas de ocho, colocándose armas sobre los hombros y cascos para proteger sus cabezas. Retnug, el capitán, iba el primero, dando órdenes y gritando a sus soldados para que se pusieran en orden y para motivarlos.

-¡Han declarado la guerra a nuestra reina! ¿Lo vamos a permitir?

"¡NOOO!" corearon todos ellos, levantando sus armas.

El Rey Hielo había llegado volando y se había colado por una de las ventanas. La Reina Hielo le recibió hecha una furia, berreando y lanzando improperios al aire a lo que el Rey Hielo solo pudo responder con evasivas. Él había traído con sigo a parte de su ejército, que había ido recogiendo por el camino. Sumados todos los soldados, daban una cantidad pasmosamente grande, comparada sin duda al pelotón de Finn y los demás.

-¡Traed ante mi presencia a las princesas!-bramó la reina, y dos de sus soldados rompieron filas para acatar sus órdenes-cuando nos lancemos a la batalla ellas estarán bien custodiadas por mí y mis escoltas, no podrán llegar hasta ellas nunca.

La Reina rió y el Rey Hielo la siguió poco después.

-Antes quiero vengarme de esa...esa vampira arrogante que ha conseguido humillarme ante mis súbditos. Y para ello tengo un pequeño plan.

Algo dentro del Rey Hielo, hizo_ click_ como un resorte.

-¿Te refieres a...Marceline? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

La Reina le fulminó con la mirada.

-Amenazar a su amiguita. Daría la vida por ella, creyéndola en peligro, haría cualquier cosa por salvarla...solo necesito eso, para obtener mi venganza.

El Rey Hielo se mesó la barba sopesando el plan de la malvada mujer, pero no objetó nada.

-¡HA LLEGADO LA HORA, MIS MUCHACHOS! ¡A LAS ARMAS!

La Reina señaló hacia la puerta de entrada justo en el momento en que los dos soldados arrastraban a las princesas hasta ella y sus escoltas. Los escoltas de la Reina eran dos veces más corpulentos que los demás soldados, y tenían cuatro brazos en lugar de dos. Rodearon tanto a la reina como a las princesas y partieron junto con el pelotón, a la retaguardia de este. El Rey Hielo las seguía de cerca, aún pensativo.

La batalla había comenzado, y nada detendría a la Reina Hielo en su propósito de conquistar todo Ooo.

:::::::::::::

* * *

-Por todos mis bultos, no me zarandées más-se quejó con voz nasal la Princesa del Espacio Bultos.

-¡Despierta de una vez, Princesa Bultos! Ha llegado el momento.

Jake señaló hacia arriba y la princesa miró tras frotarse los ojos con insistencia. Todo el campamento era un hervidero de movimiento y agitación. Los soldados de fuego se golpeaban unos a otros para entrar en calor, haciendo resonar sus armaduras. Las frutas gigantes del ejército de la princesa Frambuesa se habían cubierto con un ungüento especial para proteger su piel. Los esqueletos y fantasmas del ejército de la princesa Fantasma luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo con los boles de cereales gigantes de la princesa Desayuno. La princesa Músculos hacía pesas al lado de un montón de duendes que portaban todo tipo de armas.

-¡Oooh, por favor!-exclamó la princesa Bultos-yo soy una flor delicada, ¿tendré que mezclarme con todos esos brutos? Bueno, igual merece la pena y me caso con un muñeco de nieve que se apiade de esta pobre y desvalida princesa.

-De desvalida nada, Finn ha ido a por vuestras armaduras-contestó Jake frunciendo el ceño.

Y era verdad. A unos cuantos metros, Finn terminaba de confenccionar las armaduras, junto con Marceline, que además preparaba otra cura por si acaso.

-Finn, creo que deberías volver a tomártela-Marceline le tendió la pócima-no sabemos cuánto tiempo te queda hasta que vuelvas a estar tonto de remate.

El chico estaba pensativo, y la ignoró.

-¿Finn?

Por fin, y tras haber acabado de coser la última armadura y mirarse las manos, las cuales no se habían quemado, alzó la mirada hacia Marceline.

-Ayer me comporté como un idiota con la princesa-suspiró.

-¿Qué hiciste? Bueno, no fue mal, te dio el pelo ¿no es así?

-Sí, pero...me lo dio de una manera que... en fin, creo que la he juzgado mal.

Finn se tocó la leve quemadura de su brazo, recordando como este quemaba y su pelo no. Recordando la razón por la cual la princesa nunca había tenido un novio y como le había pedido un beso a cambio del sus mechones de pelo. ¿De verdad creía que eso era lo que iba a pedirle a cambio? Ella no era tan superficial, al menos no como las demás.

-Finn, has hecho lo que debías. Ahora...no hay tiempo, pero si quieres, después, siempre puedes disculparte con ella.

-Es lo que debo hacer, disculparme. He sido un ton...

Un gran estruendo interrumpió la conversación de ambos, que alzaron la mirada hacia la lejanía. Una gran masa blanca se acercaba a paso ligero hacia ellos, haciendo un ruido inusual con el choque de sus armaduras.

-¡MIERDA! ¡Lo saben! ¡Nos han sorprendido!-chilló Marceline-¡Corre, Finn! Dale sus escudos a las princesas y avisa a los demás.

El muchacho asintió enérgicamente y corrió hasta el campamento donde los demás terminaban de prepararse.

-¡CHICOS! ¡Vienen hacia aquí! ¡El ejército de la Reina Hielo viene hacia aquí!

Al principio se oyeron gritos de pánico por parte de las princesas y de sorpresa por parte de los soldados. Todo fue un revuelo de gente que se movía sin ton ni son, como hormigas intentando escapar de la luz proyectada por una lupa.

-¡ALTO!-gruñó Jake, haciéndose más grande-¡Todos en fila, como habéis estado ensayando! Los soldados de fuego irán delante y los demás los seguirán, las princesas se colocarán en la retaguardia justo por delante de mí. Finn abrirá el pelotón. ¡EN MARCHA!

Todos obedecieron al instante colocándose lo más rápidamente posible en sus posiciones.

-Gracias, tío-dijo Finn a su amigo, dándole un golpe amistoso.

-Eres mi tron, Finn, pero no tienes ni idea de llevar un ejército.

Ambos rieron y se colocaron en sus puestos.

El pelotón comenzó a avanzar en silencio, aferrando sus armas y sus escudos mientras aligeraban el paso poco a poco. Frente a ellos podía visualizarse un claro, una inmensa explanada de nieve sin un solo árbol o roca a la vista, donde guarecerse. Ya no había escapatoria y nadie podía salir de aquella guerra en la que debían ser uno para todos y todos para uno.

Marceline alzó el vuelo. Estaba situada justo delante de Finn y pasaba nerviosa con la mirada por entre las filas de soldados de nieve, deseando que la Princesa Chicle no estuviera ahí y siguiera en las mazmorras donde podría rescatarla. Pero no vio a nadie.

-¡RENDÍOS AHORA MISMO!-la voz de la Reina Hielo sonó aterradora-Nada podrá impedir que me haga con el control de todo Ooo. Os venceremos y os encerraré a todos de por vida. ¡A todos!

Los dos ejércitos se habían parado, dejando entre ellos apenas unos metros de distancia. A la cabeza del ejército nevado se hallaba la Reina Hielo, dentro de un carromato tirado por dos de sus escoltas. A la cabeza del pelotón de Ooo, Finn y Marceline la miraban con desprecio.

-Te venceremos a ti y te daremos una patada en tu real y helado trasero-amenazó Finn-jamás te harás con el control de Ooo, ¡y devuélvenos ahora mismo a la Princesa!

La Reina Hielo rió, y de detrás de ella agarró un brazo rosado y lo empujó hacia delante. Todo el pelotón de Ooo exclamó sorprendido, al ver a la princesa de Chuchelandia maniatada y muy desmejorada.

-¡CHICLE!-exclamó Marceline desesperada. Se adelantó volando hasta ellos, pero la Reina Hielo lanzó un rayo de viento helado que la desestabilizó y la tiró al suelo.

-¡MARCELINE!-sollozó la princesa Chicle-suéltame estúpida bruja, pagarás por esto.

Todo el pelotón de Ooo miraba atento los movimientos de la princesa, deseando en silencio entrar ya en batalla para poder salvarla. Las princesas en la retaguardia gruñían al ver así a una de las suyas. Los soldados de fruta apretaban los puños listos para la señal de ataque. Los soldados de fuego preparaban sus armas en posición de defensa.

La Reina Hielo volvió a reír, al ver la expresión desencajada de Finn. El chico parecía estar experimentando algo en su interior, y comenzó a gemir sacudiendo fuertemente la cabeza. El efecto de la pócima empezaba a dejar de dar resultado y no se había bebido la que Marceline le preparó.

Marceline recobró el sentido y se sacudió la nieve de la ropa al tiempo que volvía a su posición en el aire.

-¡SUÉLTALA MALDITA IDIOTA!-escupió la vampira.

-¿O qué? ¿Qué me dirías si me olvido de la "parte legal" de esta historia y mato a la princesa? ¿Y si cojo Chuchelandia y todo Ooo por la fuerza y prescindo de la Promesa de Muerte?

En ese momento la Princesa Promesa asomó por detrás de la Princesa Chicle y todo el ejército de Ooo volvió a exclamar.

-Puedo matarla cuando yo quiera, vampira inepta, pero...si la quieres...ven a por ella. Sé que harías cualquier cosa por salvarla, ¿no es así? ¿Te cambiarías por ella?

La Reina Hielo puso uno de sus dedos en el cuello de la Princesa Chicle, que comenzó a quejarse. Marceline por su parte, mientras sopesaba la trampa de la Reina, miró a Finn que se había recuperado y se había incorporado de nuevo, sacando de su mochila la espada.

-¿De qué está hablando, Marceline? ¿A qué se refiere con...?

La reina rió más fuerte...

-¡OH, NO! Esto es impagable-sus carcajadas provocaron que todos sus soldados también se rieran-¿de modo que tu amiguito no sabe tu pequeño secreto?

-¡FINN, NO LA ESCUCHES! ¡Podemos explicártelo! ¡NO LA ESCUCHES!-sollozó la princesa Chicle que luchaba por deshacerse del abrazo de la Reina Hielo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Marceline, de qué habla?

Marceline se había paralizado y no podía quitar los ojos de Finn y su cara de desconcierto.

-Y ahora, mis soldados, vais a asistir al destrozo de un corazón en directo... Finn, ¿tus amigas no te han dicho... que están enamoradas?

Marceline cayó al suelo como si de repente todo el peso de la tierra se hubiera posado sobre ella. La princesa Chicle cerró los ojos con fuerza, a la par que todo el ejército de Ooo volvía a lanzar chillidos de exclamación y se levantaban los murmullos.

Finn se había quedado paralizado. Sus ojos, como platos, amenazaban con salírsele de las órbitas mientras que su corazón, parecía estar partiéndosele en pedacitos cada vez más pequeños. Cayó destrozado al suelo, de rodillas, pero ni tan siquiera la nieve podía amortiguar las quemaduras que sentía por todo su cuerpo y ese sentimiento de haber sido traicionado.

-Y he aquí la razón por la cual los seres de hielo, tenemos un corazón helado...


	11. Capítulo 10 - Guerra helada

**Se acabó la época de exámenes y volví a dormir, por lo que no he vuelto a tocar el fanfiction. No es que me llame especialmente la atención escribir, pero como es el tercero que hago por puro aburrimiento, me parece bien seguirlo. Además si alguien lo sigue, al menos le debo eso ^^.**

**Gracias por leer este desvarío total de ideas.**

*** Escrito en español de España, algunos nombres pueden cambiar**

*** Algunos nombres o lugares pueden ser inventados por mí.**

*** Historia y derechos de Pendleton Ward y Cartoon Network**

**::**

* * *

Finn comenzó a sentir como si su cuerpo se rebelara contra él y no quisiera escuchar a las órdenes de su cerebro. ¿Marceline y...Chicle? Podría haber esperado cualquier otra cosa, como que Chicle lo rechazaba por haberse enamorado de un príncipe de un reino lejano o porque él era demasiado pequeño para ella. Pero, ¿Marceline? Era extraño. Siempre se habían llevado mal, ¡y Marceline era una chica! ¿Cuándo había surgido el amor entre ellas?

No sabía si le dolía más el rechazo o la traición de sus dos amigas, al no contarle absolutamente nada. Pero aún así, la vida de los habitantes de Ooo estaba en juego y no podía dejar que sus sentimientos le jugaran una mala pasada.

Se levantó poco a poco y sujetó su espada con fuerza. La reina, que aún seguía riendo, le miró con una expresión de burla.

-¿Ya te has recuperado? ¿Quedan aún trozos de tu corazón?

Finn no le contestó. Ni siquiera le devolvió la mirada. Miró hacia la princesa Chicle que en ese momento abría los ojos y le miraba con profunda tristeza.

-Es hora de que te dejes de juegos y nos devuelvas lo que es nuestro-dijo por fin, Finn, con un hilo de voz-estás a tiempo de hacerlo por las buenas.

La Reina Hielo volvió a reir, y esbozó la más siniestra de sus sonrisas.

-De ninguna manera, muchachito. ¡SOLDADOS, A POR ELLOS!

La reina señaló con uno de sus afilados y azulados dedos hacia el pelotón de Ooo, que en ese momento se preparaba para entrar en batalla. Los soldados de nieve avanzaban a pasos agigantados hacia ellos, portando ostentosas armas de hielo.

Ninguno retrocedió. Todos comenzaron a aferrar sus armas listos para entrar en la lucha por Ooo. Finn contempló como la Reina Hielo reculaba junto con sus guardias personales para situarse en la retaguardia de su ejercito. ¡No! Así jamás podría llegar hasta las princesas. Buscó con la mirada a Jake que había llegado hasta unos soldados de nieve, dando zancadas. Quedaban escasos centímetros para que los dos ejércitos se fusionaran en la lucha y Marceline seguía tirada en el suelo.

-¡MARCELINE! Levanta, los soldados de nieve están a punto de llegar hasta nosotros-exclamó Finn.

Marceline le miró, con una mirada intensa y cargada de culpa.

-Finn...

-No hay tiempo-contestó él secamente-me lo explicaréis luego. Ahora levántate, te necesitamos.

Marceline no se sentía con fuerzas, pero hizo acopio de valor para alzar el vuelo por fin y empuñar su bajo hacha lista para la pelea.

Los soldados de nieve habían llegado hasta el ejército de Ooo y empezaron a propinarles golpes con sus armas. Los soldados de fuego se habían situado a la cabeza, y lanzaban llamaradas derritiendo la nieve de las extremidades de los soldados de la Reina Hielo. Pero eran lo suficientemente numerosos como para retrasar el avance hasta la reina, con lo cual Finn comenzó a trazar un plan.

-Debemos intentar llegar hasta la Reina como sea-gruñó Finn-pero aunque nos escabullamos, nos verá con tiempo suficiente como para eludir nuestro ataque. Podría hacer daño a las princesas...

-¿Y qué solución propones?-bramó Marceline-aunque derrotemos a todo este ejército aún sigue teniendo el poder. Mientras las tenga en sus heladas manos...

-Heladas...

Muy a su pesar, la cabeza de Finn trazó una nueva idea.

-¡La princesa Llama!

-¿Qué?-inquirió Marceline sin comprender.

-Ella podría llegar hasta la Reina sin llamar la atención.

-Oh, claro, seguro que no se da cuenta-se burló Marceline.

-¡No lo entiendes! Tiene la capacidad de transformarse en llama, ¡ella lo dijo! "En el Reino de Fuego solo hay chicos feos o que ni siquiera parecen chicos y se asemejan más a una llama"-chilló Finn-ella puede convertirse en llama. Sería tan pequeña que la Reina no la detectaría y cuando estuviera cerca podría adoptar su forma real y dañarla.

Marceline esquivó el golpe de un soldado de nieve y le propinó un tortazo con su bajo hacha, al tiempo que suspiraba.

-Además la reina no podría hacerle daño a ella, su piel de fuego la protegería-coincidió Marceline-aunque...sigue siendo una princesa, ¿consentiría en...?

Finn se quedó paralizado. No sabía si la princesa accedería y menos después de como él se había comportado con ella. Pero sin Llama, no habría otra alternativa para llegar pronto hasta Chicle y Promesa.

El chico corrió hasta donde un par de soldados de fuego luchaban codo a codo con su princesa. Sus poderosas manos habían derretido parte de la armadura helada que cubría a los muñecos de nieve de la reina.

-Princesa...

-¡Finn! ¡Ahora no es el momento!-se quejó la chica, soplando una llamarada a los soldados enemigos.

Finn esquivo a otro soldado de nieve corpulento y lo partió en dos con su espada.

-¡Ya lo sé!-gruñó-pero te necesitamos, has de llegar hasta la Reina Hielo. Sé que es arriesgado, pero solo necesitamos un par de segundos para poder abatirla, y tú nos podrías dar el tiempo necesario.

La princesa volvió a mirarle con esa curiosidad pasmosa que reflejaban sus ojos cada vez que se posaban en Finn. Como si fuera un nuevo y extraño juguete en su salón de juegos.

-Está bien-sentenció-¿qué he de hacer?

Finn se sorprendió ante la disposición de la princesa.

-No estás...bueno...enfadada por...

-Finn, no quiero hablar ahora. ¿Qué he de hacer?

El muchacho no comprendía el porqué le dolía tanto aquella indiferencia, pero no había tiempo. Le explicó el plan a la princesa, que asintió al instante y delante de sus ojos se transformó en una diminuta llama que parecía titilar al sol de alguna música silenciosa.

La llamita se retiró sigilosamente serpenteando por entre la nieve, acercándose a paso lento y disimulado hasta la posición de la Reina Hielo. Finn esperaría la señal y se lanzaría hasta ellos espada en mano. Pero por el momento los muñecos de nieve seguían superándolos en número y las fuerzas del ejército de Ooo se resentían.

-¡Muérete ya maldito muñeco! Jo, si fueran tan guapos ya me habría desmayado ante alguno para que me asistiera como a una dama-se quejaba la Princesa del Espacio Bultos mientras atizaba a un muñeco de nieve.

-¡Vamos, no te distraigas princesa!-exclamaba Jake, que junto con Lady Arcoiris iban repartiendo puñetazos a todo soldado de nieve que se moviera un solo milímetro.

Las princesas luchaban como otro soldado más, aún aturdidas por la nueva noticia de la que aún no habían podido siquiera comentar.

Poco a poco los soldados de nieve iban avanzando, en su mayoría retenidos solo por los soldados de fuego que habían fundido a casi la mitad de ellos. La princesa Llama llegaba hasta la Reina Hielo después de breves minutos de atravesar la larga explanada de nieve que las separaba del batallón.

-¡Vosotros dos! Vigilad bien que nadie se acerque. Ya he sembrado la discordia entre ellos, es cuestión de tiempo que sus fuerzas se debiliten. Nosotras volveremos a palacio y cuando todos se hallan rendido, la princesita y yo haremos la promesa...

La Reina miró a la princesa Chicle con una sonrisa divertida dibujada en el rostro, al tiempo que la princesa Llama llegaba hasta ellas y recuperaba su forma. Sorprendió a la Reina que del impacto soltó a la princesa Chicle, cayendo esta y la princesa Promesa al suelo nevado. La Reina Hielo quiso lanzar una ventisca hacia la princesa Llama que la esquivó y la redujo lanzando llamaradas hacia ella, inmovilizándola.

Finn vio a lo lejos la llama de la señal y llamó a Jake y Marceline para que le siguieran, mientras los demás seguían conteniendo a los soldados de nieve.

-¡VAMOS! Llama la tiene acorralada, es hora de que rescatemos a las princesas.

Finn se subió al lomo de Jake que se había trasformado y daba grandes zancadas en la nieve. Marceline incapaz de contenerse flotó en el aire y voló lo más rápido que pudo hasta la princesa Chicle. En breves instantes habían llegado todos hasta la Reina Hielo, que luchaba por no derretirse con las amenazas de Llama.

Jake y Finn la habían acorralado y la amenazaban, espada en mano.

La Reina Hielo rió.

-¿De verdad creéis que esto es el fin?-se carcajeó la Reina.

Finn y Jake se miraron sin comprender.

-Vosotros no sois más que los peones del tablero de ajedrez-su voz era gélida y segura.

La reina silbó, y de detrás de ella, saliendo del castillo, surgieron más soldados que precedían al Rey Hielo.

-¡TÚ! ¡Nos extrañaba que no aparecieras! ¡Estás construyéndole soldados!-recriminó Finn, apuntándole con un dedo acusador.

-¡VAMOS! Llévatelas, ¡ahora!

La Reina Hielo había señalado hacia Marceline que llegaba justo en esos momentos hasta la Princesa Chicle y la Princesa Promesa. El Rey Hielo levantó uno de sus dedos y rodeó a las tres con un aura helada que las levantó en el aire y las encerró en una burbuja insondable.

-¡Mételas en el castillo, yo me ocuparé de los demás!-bramó la reina, y se deshizo de Jake y Finn de un manotazo.

-¡NO!-chilló Finn-vas a pagarlo...

Finn se enzarzó en una lucha encarnizada con la Reina Hielo que se había rasgado las costuras de su vestido para poder moverse con más libertad. El chico había sacado su espada contra demonios y la movía con destreza hasta la Reina que agitaba sus brazos amenazadora.

-Ríndete chico, yo siempre consigo lo que quiero

-¡No esta vez!

El héroe se movió con destreza esquivando los rayos helados mientras la Reina Hielo le lanzaba embistes sin piedad. Jake y Llama se acercaron a la pelea en disposición de ayudar, pero Finn los detuvo.

-¡Seguid al Rey Hielo y recuperad a Marceline y las princesas! Podréis con esos soldados, acabad con ellos y entrad en el castillo. ¡Iré en cuanto pueda!

Jake y Llama asintieron y lo dejaron en su fría lucha con la Reina Hielo, quién reía sin cesar como si se considerara dueña de un secreto que nadie conoce.

::

* * *

-¡SÁCANOS DE AQUÍ, VIEJO!-temblaba de miedo la princesa Promesa cuando el Rey Hielo las metió en la mazmorra.

Sin decir ni una palabra, el anciano se retiró de la mazmorra después de haberla cerrado con llave.

Marceline se incorporó intentando recobrar el sentido después del golpe que había recibido cuando el Rey Hielo las había tirado al suelo de la mazmorra.

-¡CHICLE!-gritó desesperada.

La vampira sujetó a la princesa entre sus brazos, acunándola suavemente mientras notaba como frías lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. La Princesa Chicle estaba inconsciente, agotada después de los días que había sufrido en las mazmorras y la tensión en la guerra.

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y tomando consciencia de donde se encontraba. En cuanto vio a Marceline, enterró su cara en su pecho y la aferró con fuerza.

-M-Marceline...yo...en la batalla...creí que la Reina...

Marceline le sonrió con ternura, y besó su sien dulcemente.

-Shh, no digas nada, estoy bien ¿ves? No me tienes nada de fe, Bonnibel.

Chicle no recordaba cuánto había echado de menos que Marceline la llamara así. Para ella habían pasado siglos desde que abandonara la mazmorra para ir en busca de ayuda. Se separó de la vampira y contempló su rostro, manchado por culpa de las lágrimas que habían desparramado sus ojos.

-¿Es...estás bien?

Marceline asintió, y acarició la mejilla de la princesa lentamente. Se la veía desmejorada, pálida y malherida. Le dolía verla en aquel estado pero nada era comparado a lo que sintió su corazón cuando la Reina Hielo la amenazó y sintió que la perdería.

Se acercó a ella con calma y besó sus labios. Chicle se aferró con fuerza a sus negros cabellos, bebiendo de su boca como si fuera el agua de un oasis tras un paseo por un desierto de arena. Marceline asió su cintura y la atrajo aún más hasta ella, como si de un momento a otro pudiera desaparecer.

La princesa Promesa carraspeó nerviosa y ambas se separaron.

-Podría pasarme así todo el día, así que será mejor que te acostumbres, princesa-le advirtió Marceline con una sonrisa pícara, a lo que Promesa bufó.

-¡Marceline!-se quejó Chicle entre risas.

La vampira frunció el ceño.

-No voy a volver a dejarte sola-concluyó con determinación-no puedo luchar por la causa ni estar tranquila sabiendo que...¡Oh! podrían haberte hecho algo, he sido una estúpida al marcharme.

-Tú has hecho que ahora tengamos una oportunidad, Marceline-dijo Chicle seriamente-trajiste a Jake, a Finn y a los demás. Tú nos has salvado. Me has salvado.

Marceline volvió a acariciar su rostro.

-Tú ya me habías salvado a mí.

Chicle el sonrió y se abrazó a ella con fuerza.

-Todo irá bien-prometió convencida-si de algo estoy segura, es que no hay nada que Finn o Jake no puedan lograr.

Marceline suspiró.

-Finn...

Chicle se incorporó de nuevo y negó con la cabeza.

-Ahora no podemos hacer nada, Marcy-se apenó Chicle-debemos esperar a que acabe la guerra, y a que nos pueda perdonar.

-¿Podrá hacerlo?

-Debe hacerlo. Porque jamás podría dejar de amarte...


	12. Capítulo 11 - La victoria y la derrota

**¡De nuevo mil gracias a todos! Me resulta curioso que haya gente que siga la historia. Realmente escribo para entretenerme de alguna manera esas noches que no puedo dormir, y podría dejar de escribir en cualquier momento ya que no es que me haga falta seguir el fanfiction (aunque lo suba aquí para compartirlo). Pero, sabiendo que hay gente que sí que lo sigue... ¿por qué no?**

**Gracias por los comentarios en los que decís que la trama os está gustando. No tengo ningún esquema hecho en realidad, así que voy "a lo que sale" como quién dice. Repasé el fanfiction, eso sí, para ver posibles fallos y los hay. Espero corregirlos pronto para los que seguís la historia (así no os resulta incómodo)**

**Gracias de nuevo :)**

*** Escrito en español de España, algunos nombres pueden cambiar**

*** Algunos nombres o lugares pueden ser inventados por mí.**

*** Historia y derechos de Pendleton Ward y Cartoon Network**

**::**

* * *

****Mientras intentaba ganarle algo de ventaja a la Reina Hielo, Finn no dejaba de pensar en todas las emociones que había vivido en apenas unos días. No sabía si estaba más sorprendido por el hecho de que Ooo estuviera en guerra o porque su amor de toda la vida estuviera enamorada de su mejor amiga. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la de señales que habían pasado por delante de su cara y no se había dado cuenta jamás de la situación: la camiseta, las miradas, las mejillas sonrosadas... todo apuntaba a que estaban enamoradas y él había sido tan ciego que no lo había visto. Sintió como si hubiera madurado en el preciso instante en que la Reina Hielo le gritó la verdad que debería haber intuído antes.

La Reina Hielo estaba dispuesta a ganar, lanzando a Finn todas las armas y trucos que poseía. Un rayo de hielo había salido de la punta de sus dedos, dispuesto a embestir al héroe en el pecho. Pero este lo esquivó con destreza y atacó con la espada de los demonios, haciendo un tajo en el brazo de la reina.

Esta se tiró al suelo dolorida, lo que dio un momento a Finn para poder respirar.

-Ahora detente de una vez sino quieres que siga-advirtió el muchacho. Pero toda su seguridad se desvaneció. La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas como una peonza al tiempo que sentía que estaba apunto de vomitar.

La pócima que lo mantenía cuerdo después de que el caracol bebiera sus sentimientos de desasosiego y despecho, comenzaba a dejar de hacer efecto y volvería a su estado de falsa felicidad en cualquier momento. Eso supondría volverse tarumba de nuevo y por consecuente incapaz de luchar contra nadie. Y menos contra la Reina Hielo. Pero Jake no se encontraba a su lado, ¿quién le ayudaría entonces?

-Aaaaaaah, qué feo eres bicho, no me persigas más-la Princesa del Espacio Bultos pasó por delante de él como una bala, perseguida por un muñeco de nieve notablemente más pequeño que los demás.

Finn recordó la otra pócima que Marceline había elaborado en el campamento y que él no se había bebido.

-¡Princesa Bultos!-Finn partió en dos al muñeco de nieve, de un solo espadazo-necesito que vuelvas al campamento y me traigas una pócima. Debe de estar por alguna parte, tirada en el suelo, por favor, recupérala.

-Oh, Finn, ¿tendré la oportunidad de ser una parte importante de esta historia? ¿Cómo una heroína?

-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas, pero tráela ya...

La princesa del Espacio Bultos hizo un mohín, pero hizo lo que Finn le había pedido. El chico estaba desesperado, notaba como poco a poco sus fuerzas caían, el sudor frío empapaba su frente y su mente se evadía. Debía estar concentrado en la batalla, sobre todo ahora que la Reina Hielo se había debilitado, por ello debía ir a por cuerdas o algo que inmovilizara a la Reina Hielo, herida como estaba en esos momentos. Pero todo el mundo estaba en la batalla y Finn no podía dejarla sola a riesgo de que escapara, aún menos en sus condiciones actuales. Esperaría a la princesa bultos y...

...fue como si el mundo se desvaneciera de pronto. Las cosas comenzaron a perder la forma y el sentido. La luz se volvía oscuridad. Finn comenzó a sentir como todo ese desasosiego que le había invadido cuando se enteró de la relación de la Princesa Chicle y Marceline desaparecía, dando paso a renovadas esperanzas para con la princesa. El efecto de la pócima que tomó en la casa de Marceline y que lo había vuelto en sí de nuevo, desaparecía, y con esa desaparición, Finn comenzaba a volverse loco otra vez, tal y como lo había dejado el caracol a beber sus sentimientos.

En eso, la Princesa Bultos llegaba con la otra pócima en la mano. Finn la vio de lejos, justo el incentivo que le hacía falta para luchar un poco más contra la demencia que amenazaba con llenarle de nuevo. La Princesa se acercó flotando todo lo deprisa que pudo, hasta que un muñeco de nieve la atacó por la izquierda haciendo que se tambalease y la pócima cayó al suelo, desparramándose por la nieve.

-¡Nooooooooooo!-chilló Finn.

La Reina Hielo se incorporó, ya recuperada y comenzó a reír ansiosa. Ya era tarde. Finn empezó a perder la cabeza, su cuerpo se movía como si estuviera guiado por los hilos invisibles de un titiritero, totalmente fuera de sí.

Con renovadas fuerzas, la Reina embistió contra Finn y este cayó al suelo sin resistencia. La guerra dio un giro completo; con Finn fuera de combate los muñecos de nieve comenzaron a ganar terreno. El Rey Hielo en la retaguardia construía más soldados, que en cuanto eran creados se unían al resto de sus compañeros en batalla. El pelotón de Ooo se resentía y perdía fuerza: las frutas empezaban a escarcharse con la helada, los boles de cereales apenas podían moverse con todo el peso de su cuerpo ya que la leche con cereales que contenían se había congelado. Las princesas, que no estaban hechas para la batalla, aguantaban como podían... y los únicos que quedaban para retener a los muñecos, eran los soldados de fuego.

La batalla comenzaba a perderse y el manto blanco que formaban los soldados de nieve, ganaba terreno con asombrosa facilidad. Con Finn fuera de combate y Jake en otro punto de la batalla, quizá solo podían pensar en rendirse.

::::

* * *

Jake y Llama habían entrado al palacio de la Reina Hielo sin problemas. Con todos los soldados en la batalla, nada suponía que fuera a ser difícil llegar hasta las mazmorras y rescatar a las princesas y a Marceline, todo apuntaba a que sería pan comido y estaría sin vigilancia.

-¡CUIDADO!-chillo Jake, apartando a la princesa Llama de una gran bola de nieve que iba hacia ellos.

Estaban en un pasillo. Las paredes parecían de cristal, pero eran solamente hielo pulido. Al final del pasillo y bajando por unas escaleras, estaban las mazmorras, situadas en un saliente del palacio. Pero en la entrada al pasillo les esperaba un gran muñeco de nieve que a diferencia de sus compañeros tenía dos potentes troncos a modo de manos y lo cubría un extraño caparazón de madera.

-¡Vamos tío! ¿No ves que voy con una mujer de fuego? ¡Y está que arde! Vamos, princesa, enséñale lo que sabes hacer.

Llama le sonrió con complicidad, muy pagada de sí misma. De repente de la punta de sus dedos y de sus cabellos, salieron magníficas llamaradas de fuego que derritieron parte de la parte inferior del muñeco.

Jake maldijo cuando oyó como por el otro extremo del pasillo llegaban más soldados.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Una fiesta de muñecos feos? Porque anda que no sois feos...

-No estás ayudando, Jake.

La princesa se convirtió en una llama gigante que chamuscó al muñeco que custodiaba la puerta. Pero el movimiento la había agotado y cuando quiso atacar a los demás muñecos que empezaban a rodearles, no pudo.

-¡Tranquila, princesa! Yo te protegeré.

Dijo Jake, al tiempo que una gran estalactita de hielo le caía en la sien, dejándolo inconsciente.

::

* * *

-Me gustaría saber cómo salir de aquí sin tener que dejarte aquí sola-gruñó Marceline, mirando hacia la puerta de la mazmorra con odio.

Sabía que podía convertirse en vampiro y salir por la ventana como había hecho la última vez, pero se negaba a dejar a Chicle sola de nuevo.

-Marceline...-Chicle acarició su brazo e inmediatamente Marceline desfrunció el ceño-...ahora solo podemos esperar.

-¡Pero ha de haber una manera de acabar con esto! Esa estúpida Reina... nos supera en número...y...necesitamos algo potente. ¡Algo ha de sacarnos de esta!

Chicle la miró con ternura. Le encantaba la manera en la que Marceline se preocupaba por todo, aunque diera apariencia de lo contrario. ¿Pero qué podía derrotar a esas figuras de corazón helado?

-¡MI MOCHILA!

-¿Qué?-preguntó Marceline sin comprender.

-¡MI MOCHILA! ¡Podemos derrotarlos!

-Claro, Bonnibel, vamos a derrotarlos a mochilazos...

Chicle la miró con odio.

-¡OH, cállate! ¿Recuerdas cuando hicimos noche en la cueva el día que nos dirigíamos a la convención de ciencia?-Marceline asintió, Chicle tomó aire:-¡La pócima que inventé! Hice fuego con la pócima que había inventado, tú solo tuviste que traer la leña, ¿recuerdas?

Marceline tuvo la impresión de tomar bocanadas de aire que llenaron su pecho, aunque hacía siglos que ya no respiraba por necesidad.

-¡Podríamos derramar esa pócima y freírlos a todos! ¡Eres un genio! Pero...

La princesa Promesa, que había escuchado atenta toda la conversación, intuyó como continuaba la frase.

-...Os quitaron todo lo que llevabais encima-terminó la frase, desolada.

Chicle negó con la cabeza.

-Deben de haber dejado nuestras cosas en alguna parte, nunca las tirarían por si algo puede serles de utilidad. Solo hay que salir de aquí y encontrarlas.

-Volvemos a lo de antes-se desesperó Marceline-¡no podemos salir de aquí!

Un estruendo se oyó en la celda que se hallaba frente a la suya, y tras eso un portazo y varias risotadas.

La princesa Chicle se asomó por los pequeños barrotes que había en la parte superior de la puerta y un resplandor la cegó por un momento.

-¿P...Princesa Llama?

Al principio la Princesa Llama se la quedó mirando con pasmosa curiosidad, y acto seguido le dirigió una mirada de profundo desprecio. Chicle no había pasado por alto que Jake se encontraba a su lado, lo que hizo que una punzada recorriera su pecho. ¿Y Finn?

La princesa Llama no habló con ella ni una sola palabra y apartó sus ojos de Chicle para posarlos en Jake, aún inconsciente.

Cuando Chicle fue a contarles la situación a Marceline y Promesa, que no podían ver nada, una gran ovación surgió del exterior. Alguien había ganado la batalla. Alguien se había alzado con la victoria. Eran claros gritos de esperanza y de gloria...pero, ¿a qué bando pertenecían?


	13. Capítulo 12 - Hiéreme

**Este ha sido uno de los capítulos que más me ha gustado escribir y de los que me siento más "orgullosa" (entre comillas, que solo es un fanfiction que escribo por insomnio :D). Espero que os guste y me contéis qué os parece o cuál es vuestra parte favorita. ¡Esta vez sí tengo curiosidad!**

*** Escrito en español de España, algunos nombres pueden cambiar**

*** Algunos nombres o lugares pueden ser inventados por mí.**

*** Historia y derechos de Pendleton Ward y Cartoon Network**

**::**

* * *

****El eco de los vitoreos y los aplausos fue acallándose poco a poco. Marceline intentaba reconocer por encima del estruendo alguna voz que le sonara familiar para comprobar que había sido Ooo y no la Reina Hielo, los que habían ganado la batalla. Pero no reconoció a nadie.

Parecía que el campo de batalla se había quedado en silencio. ¿Habrían heridos? O peor, ¿muertos? El estómago se le revolvía solo de pensar en qué había sido de los habitantes de Ooo. Pero pronto averiguaría que sus miedos no eran infundados.

La puerta de la mazmorra se había abierto con un poderoso estruendo, y dos figuras apenas perceptibles tiraron un bulto, cerca de dónde estaban ellas.

-¡Os dije que vencencía!-exclamó la Reina Hielo con satisfacción-ahí tenéis a vuestro héroe. Disfrutad de vuestra compañía mientras yo decido qué hacer con vosotras. Y tú-dijo a alguien al otro lado del pasillo-sígueme, hay mucho que planear.

El bulto despojado en el suelo, se movió aturdido y al darse la vuelta, las princesas y Marceline pudieron ver mejor el maltrecho rostro del chico.

-¡FINN!-gritaron al unísono, y se acercaron para atenderle.

Finn tenía los pómulos morados, el ojo hinchado y moratones en brazos y costado. Apenas podía moverse, o tan siquiera hablar.

-Mira lo que te ha hecho esa...-Marceline iba a soltar un improperio, pero se contuvo al ver la expresión de Chicle-...¿y los demás? ¿qué ha pasado con todo Ooo?

-¡Los han hecho prisioneros!-exclamó una voz al otro lado de la puerta.

La Princesa Promesa se levantó como un resorte y miró por los barrotes. Al fondo de la mazmorra de enfrente, se encontraba Jake, que era atendido por la Princesa Llama.

-¿Dónde están?

Jake se encogió de hombros.

-No se ha oído nada, ni siquiera murmullos de protesta. Esos dos malditos helados deben de haber hecho algo con los nuestros. Lo peor es la incertidumbre de no saber el qué, ni qué van a hacer con nosotros. Si pudiera estirarme y lograra pasar por los barrotes, podría...

-Estás muy débil-intervino Llama-es inútil intentar salir de aquí ahora. Será mejor que esperemos un poco antes de intentar trazar un plan.

Promesa asintió y volvió a la mazmorra donde la escena que presenció no era mucho más alentadora. Marceline cubría con su cuerpo a Chicle, a la cual intentaba alejar de Finn. El muchacho parecía totalmente fuera de sí, como si estuviera siendo movido por cientos de hilos invisibles.

-Solo quiero estar con ella, oler su piel, tocar su pelo...

-Aléjate de ella, Finn, o te juro que...

-¡Marceline!-la reprendió Chicle-es Finn, cálmate.

-Le dije que se tomara la pócima, y no me escuchó. Le dije que esto pasaría. Se ha vuelto tarumba de nuevo, esto cada vez se complica más...

Marceline le explicó brevemente a Chicle y a Promesa el porqué del estado de Finn. Cómo es que había llegado a esa situación y porqué tenía que beberse una pócima cada cierto tiempo a no ser que volvieran a dar con el caracol.

-¡Debe ser mía!

Finn hizo fuerza con todo el peso de su cuerpo y estiró un brazo hacia la Princesa Chicle, para agarrarla. Marceline la apartó de él, embistiendo contra su abdomen y tirándolo al suelo. Se colocó encima de su cuerpo para hacer peso e intentar retenerlo.

-¡QUITA DE ENCIMA! ¡DEBO ESTAR CON ELLA!

Finn intentaba deshacerse de Marceline sin éxito.

-Marceline, por favor...

-¡NO!-chilló ésta-de verdad no sabes lo que puede ser capaz de hacer. Tengo miedo de que intente forzarte si no le dejas hacer lo que él quiere. Está loco, este no es Finn, ¡mírale!

La Princesa Chicle miró a Finn a los ojos. Algo le decía que efectivamente ese no era su amigo, el chico que tantas veces la había salvado y con el que tanto había compartido. Ahora era una especie de autómata que no sabía lo que hacía, ¿por qué les estaba pasando todo aquello?

-¡DÉJAME!

Finn logró tirar a un lado a Marceline y corrió hasta la Princesa Chicle. La vampira se incorporó rápidamente y se convirtió en un lobo gris de potentes mandíbulas y dientes afilados como una estalactita de hielo.

De un zarpazo, la vampira tiró a Finn hacia una pared donde se golpeó en la parte final de la cabeza y cayó inconsciente al suelo de nuevo. La Princesa Chicle y la Princesa Promesa exclamaron sorprendidas.

-Lo siento-dijo Marceline volviendo a su forma original-tendremos que retenerlo así durante algún tiempo, hasta que logremos encontrar una cura...

-...pero sin ese caracol no podremos...-comenzó a decir Chicle, pero paró en cuanto oyó un leve carraspeo.

-...¿curarle? No hace falta que esperéis mucho, aquí estoy.

Las tres chicas miraron sorprendidas como un pequeño caracol salía arrastrándose desde dentro de la mochila de Finn. Apenas medía unos centímetros. Su pegajosa piel era de un color amarillento al igual que sus ojos y su caparazón hacia la forma de un espiral perfecto. Y ahí estaba. El causante del estado de Finn las miraba con suficiencia, acercándose a ellas con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¡TÚ!-exclamó Marceline, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no mandarlo de una patada hacia la ventana y tirarlo desde lo alto-¿por qué le has hecho esto a Finn? Eres...

-...yo que tú cuidaría lo que digo, más aún sabiendo que soy el único que puede salvar a tu amiguito-el caracol señaló a Finn, aún inconsciente en el suelo-Yo no he hecho nada malo. Digamos que solo soy un superviviente. Desde que el Lich me poseyó solo puedo alimentarme de sentimientos de tristeza y desasosiego, y Ooo es demasiado feliz como para poder hacerlo. Moría de hambre hasta que encontré a Finn una vez, como una salvación y le seguí. Cuando vi mi oportunidad en aquellas mazmorras no lo dudé: le ofrecí mi ayuda a cambio de que me dejara beber sus sentimientos.

-¡Y ahora está así!-chilló Marceline. Chicle la miró preocupada, también apenada por Finn. Promesa dio un respingo-ahora parece un ente sin personalidad propia, ¿por qué no le ayudaste de nuevo sabiendo que eras el único que podía hacerlo?

-No sabía que causaría este efecto-confesó el caracol-sí que sabía que su desasosiego desaparecería pero no de este modo. Cuando me enteré de la guerra en Ooo, os seguí para ver si en esta situación había sentimientos tristes de los que poder alimentarme, pero Finn ya estaba curado y pensé que no me necesitaría.

-Era por una pócima, sino llega a ser por eso...

-Sé como la conseguisteis, por eso me enteré de la guerra. El mayordomo menta os proporcionó unos polvos, que seguramente habréis mezclado con frutas y pelo de fuego.

Marceline tragó saliva.

-¿Cómo...

-...qué cómo lo sé?-el caracol sonrió de lado-digamos que estuve en el sitio indicado en el momento más oportuno. Esos polvos son solo una pequeña parte de lo que necesitáis para curarle. Es caparazón de caracol en polvo. Lo malo es que no necesitáis cualquiera. Necesitáis el mío, precisamente.

En ese momento Marceline hubiera dado lo que fuera por borrar su sonrisita de un solo golpe, pero se contuvo por el bien de Finn.

-Muy bien, acabemos de una vez. ¿Qué quieres a cambio de ayudarnos?

-Comer.

Chicle se adelantó.

-No hay sentimientos de tristeza entre nosotros, al menos no tan fuertes como los que necesitas. Estamos tristes por estar aquí encerrados, por la guerra, por ver sufrir a nuestros amigos, pero... todo el mundo sabe que el desasosiego más grande es el del amor no correspondido, como era el de Finn. No podemos darte de comer. ¡No podemos! ¡Pídenos otra cosa, por favor!

El caracol la miró con una sonrisa malvada y luego dirigió sus ojos hacia Marceline y la mano que tenía sobre la Princesa Chicle. Como si su cerebro le mandara ondas invisibles, Marceline comprendió al instante porqué el caracol sonreía.

-Hiéreme-le dijo a Chicle. Esta le miró sin comprender.

-¿Qué?

-No tenemos otra opción, Bonnibel-gruñó Marceline-hazme daño para que este enjendro pueda comer y acabemos con esto de una vez.

-¿CÓMO? ¿QUIERES QUE...?-Chicle comenzó a sollozar-¡NO! ¡NO PUEDO! No voy a fingir que no te amo, Marceline, no me pidas eso, por favor. NO ME PIDAS ESO.

Chicle enterró su cara en sus manos y comenzó a llorar. Marceline apartó la mirada de ella intentando ser fuerte en su decisión.

-Un momento, si Marceline te alimenta quedará en el mismo estado que Finn ahora, ¿acaso vamos a curar a uno para perder a otro?-Promesa se había adelantado hacia el caracol, mirándolo con desprecio.

El caracol sonrió aún más.

-Soy muy sensible a los sentimientos, y los de ellas dos son más fuertes aún que los de Finn. Podría estar alimentado durante muchísimo tiempo, de modo que os prometo daros suficiente para curarles a ambos. Recordad que solo podéis curarle conmigo, no encontraréis otra cura. Solo pido muy poco.

-¿MUY POCO? ¡Quieres que la hiera para que se sienta triste y... y puedas...!-Chicle se desesperó y comenzó a respirar muy deprisa.

Marceline intentó ser fuerte y la miró, procurando no tocarla. Procurando no lanzarse a abrazarla para consolarla como tantas ganas tenía de hacerlo. Procurando no cejar en su determinación.

-No hay otra manera, Chicle, por favor... por favor, hiéreme para salvarnos.

Nunca había sentido cómo era que te rompieran el corazón. Pero lo supo en el instante en que vio a la princesa llorar desconsolada con las manos entrelazadas y cerca del pecho. Mirándola con desesperación.

-Princesa...-Promesa le puso una mano sobre la suya para animarla, diciéndole con los ojos que no había otro remedio.

Marceline le asintió, y Chicle tomó aire bajo la atenta mirada del caracol.

-No te quiero-le dijo frunciendo el ceño, deseando que Marceline supiera que no era verdad. Que la quería desde el mismo momento en que dijo su nombre-Nunca te he querido.

El caracol rió.

-Vas a tener que hacerlo un poco mejor...

-¡Lo nuestro no puede ser!-le espetó a la vampira-¡ERES UNA VAMPIRA! ¿Qué princesa podría siquiera fijarse en ti? Eres un ser de la Nochesfera, un ser oscuro. No pegas bien con mi reino de dulzura y color. Jamás podría estar contigo.

Marceline cerró los ojos, y respiró con fuerza. Chicle miró al caracol, esperando una señal para que parara pero este no se la dio.

-¿Qué si te odiaba? Claro que te odiaba. No eres correcta, ni eres educada y tu código moral ni siquiera existe. ¿Qué persona podría enamorarse de ti? Eres la mala del cuento, eres lo que todos piensan de ti cuando te ven. Te temen.

Chicle intentaba no llorar para que Marceline sintiera la veracidad de esas palabras y creyera que realmente pensaba lo que le decía...aunque no era así.

-¡Y eres una chica! No existen princesas que se casen con otras princesas. Hay príncipes en los cuentos, no chicas que se casan con otras chicas. ¡Jamás podría estar contigo!

Marceline fue reculando hasta quedarse contra la pared de hielo. No le dio impresión el frío sobre su espalda, sino las palabras de Chicle que comenzaban a hacer mella en ella. Parecía tan sincera... tan convencida...

Chicle volvió a mirar al caracol, que negó con la cabeza como advirtiéndole que no era suficiente.

-¡MÍRATE!-chilló la princesa con todas sus fuerzas-Eres todo lo que una princesa jamás querría. Yo debería quedarme con el héroe, con Finn, con quién me corresponde. No con un ser oscuro, del sexo femenino que para lo único que vale es para tocar una guitarra. ¿De qué crees que me sirve eso? ¿Qué crees que dirán en Ooo si me ven con alguien como tú? No te quiero, Marceline. Jamás te he querido. Te mentí cuando te dije que lo hacía...

Marceline comenzó a sollozar. De una manera que nadie habría podido ver jamás...

-¡CÁLLATE!-chilló con los ojos cerrados, dirigiéndose a la princesa.

-¡Nunca debí besarte! ¡No quería ni hacerlo!

-¡PARA, CHICLE, PARA POR FAVOR!

-¡NO TE QUIERO! ¿Todo lo que te dije? ¡ERA MENTIRA! Solo quería que me sacaras de esta celda. Te mentí solo para que me salvaras y me sacaras de aquí ya que ni Jake ni Finn podían ayudarme. Te persuadí, jugué con tus sentimientos para que me sacaras...

-POR FAVOR, OLVIDA AL CARACOL Y PARA. ¡PARA, BONNIBEL, NO SIGAS!

-¿Qué no siga?-Chicle sabía que no podía parar, no ahora, le dolía que Marceline sufriera así pero era el momento de acabar con eso y no había otra salida-¿Que no te diga la verdad? ¿Que no te diga que te he utilizado, Marceline? Marceline. Porque aquel Marcy no fue más que otra estratagema. Otra muestra de falso cariño. Te he usado y tú has caído.

El caracol sonrió ampliamente cuando Marceline, destrozada, dejó caer su cuerpo al suelo inundada en las lágrimas. En ese momento se acercó a la vampira y la tocó. Un aura gris salió del centro de su pecho y el caracol la respiró como si fuera el aroma de una flor exótica y deliciosa. El color de los ojos de la pequeña criatura cambió por un instante y se le notó satisfecho, mientras Marceline yacía aún en el suelo, sin moverse siquiera. Sin llorar.

Chicle comenzó a sollozar incapaz de acercarse, odiándose por lo que había tenido que hacer. Odiando al caracol, y a la Reina Hielo que era la que había propiciado todo aquello. Odiando la situación de todo Ooo y la guerra. La princesa Promesa corrió a su lado para consolarla en el momento en que se oyó un chasquido.

Ambas miraron hacia el centro de la mazmorra, donde había estado el caracol y comprobaron como un gran trozo de caparazón había quedado tendido en el suelo. Pero ni rastro del caracol...

-Ha cumplido-dijo Promesa-nos ha dejado la cura para hacer la poción.

Chicle suspiró, aliviada, y se permitió sonreír.

-Ahora solo necesitamos salir de aquí-dijo con determinación-necesitamos elaborar la poción para curarles a ambos. Tenemos el caparazón, tenemos en la mazmorra de enfrente a la Princesa Llama que nos puede dar un mechón de su pelo y...

-...falta la fruta...-dijo Promesa.

-...y hay en mi mochila-dijo Chicle-igual que la poción que hace fuego. Hay que recuperar esa mochila, si queremos salvar a Marceline, a Finn...y a todo Ooo.


	14. Capítulo 13 - El renacer de la llama

**Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis estado escribiendo para saber cuando iba a continuar la historia. Nunca pensé que algo que escribía por puro insomnio iba a llegar a esto, así que, gracias. Disculpad pues la tardanza en continuar... exámenes. **

*** Escrito en español de España, algunos nombres pueden cambiar**

*** Algunos nombres o lugares pueden ser inventados por mí.**

*** Historia y derechos de Pendleton Ward y Cartoon Network**

**::**

* * *

No se oía ni un alma por los pasillos. La noche había caído en el territorio del palacio de la Reina Hielo y al no haber luz de antorchas por miedo a que se derritan las paredes heladas, todo estaba oscuro como boca de lobo.

-¿Listo, Jake?-preguntó la Princesa Chicle en un susurro, a través de los barrotes de su mazmorra.

Jake, que ya se había recompuesto del todo del golpe, asintió. Se separó lentamente del lado de la Princesa Llama y transformó sus dedos en una llave, lista para abrir cualquier cerradura. Primero forzó la suya y luego abrió la de la Princesa Chicle y los demás.

-¡Perfecto!-se entusiasmó Chicle-ahora debemos dividirnos. Jake, tú ve a buscar al resto de los rehenes y libéralos de su prisión como has hecho con nosotras, Princesa Llama tú quédate a cuidar de Finn y Marceline, habrá que contenerlos cuando se despierten, y Promesa y yo...

La Princesa Llama carraspeó. Sus ojos parecían dos ardientes antorchas que bailaban al ritmo de un compás desconocido.

-¡TÚ...NO... Me... DAS... ÓRDENES...!

De los brazos de la princesa se alzaron dos potentes llamaradas que derritieron parte de las fuertes paredes de hielo, pero sin llegar a hacer ningún desperfecto importante en ellas.

-¡Shhh, no grites o se irá todo al garete!-dijo nerviosa la Princesa Promesa.

Chicle y Llama sostuvieron la mirada durante un segundo.

-Princesa...-suspiró Jake-... necesitamos que los vigiles. No van a estar en sus cabales cuando se despierten. No podemos dejarlos a su suerte, así que... por favor...

Llama apartó su furiosa mirada de Chicle y la posó en el interior de la mazmorra. ¿Por qué... ese repentino odio? Ni siquiera la conocía. No había trabado ni dos palabras con ella y la detestaba de una manera que hacía que le doliera por dentro. ¿Era... por lo que le había hecho a Finn? ¿Hasta ese punto el humano le importaba? Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y asintió sin mirar a nadie en concreto. Chicle cerró los ojos un segundo suspirando de alivio, las cosas estaban demasiado tensas como para encararse ahora entre todos.

-Promesa y yo buscaremos mi mochila, ahí hay fruta suficiente para elaborar la poción y un arma que igual nos saca de esta.

-¡Pues en marcha!-convino Jake y cada uno se dividió para ir por su lado.

El plan daba comienzo, que saliera bien o mal determinaría el futuro de todos.

::  
:

* * *

Al fondo del pasillo helado había un vestíbulo que se bifurcaba en otros dos caminos que parecían exactamente iguales. No fue hasta que se oyeron unas risas bobaliconas, que las princesas decidieron seguir por ese camino, porque sabían que ahí encontrarían lo que andaban buscando.

Cuando terminaron de recorrer aquel pasillo se encontraron con una sala pequeña, donde un par de guardias muñecos de nieve jugaba a las cartas mientras custodiaban un montón de trastos y cosas que habían sacado a los rehenes. La Princesa Promesa ahogó un grito al reconocer la mochila fucsia de la Princesa Chicle.

-Ssssh, si nos oyen estamos perdidas-susurró Chicle sin quitarle el ojo de encima a la mochila-tenemos que trazar un plan para intentar llegar hasta allí sin ser vistas.

Ambas se quedaron pensativas justo en el momento en que una mano amarilla y alargada les daba desde arriba un mamporrazo en la cabeza a cada uno dejándolos inconscientes. Las princesas se dieron la vuelta y descubrieron a Jake, sudoroso y angustiado, detrás de ellas.

-Pero, ¿qué haces aquí?-a la Princesa Chicle el corazón le latía a mil por hora.

-He... en...encontrado a los nuestros-contestó Jake casi sin aliento-están todos ante la presencia de la Reina Hielo y el Rey Hielo, al otro lado del pasillo, en una gran sala con un montón de guardias de nieve. Los únicos que han desaparecido han sido los soldados de fuego.

-¿Para qué los querrán?

-No quieren a todos, la Reina Hielo quiere a las princesas. Se habrá dado cuenta que aniquilarlas ahora aceleraría el proceso de su conquista a Ooo. Luego vendrá a por ti, princesa, y hará que hagas la Promesa de Muerte.

-Podría matarme y Chucheliandia seguiría siendo suya.

-Pero no le conviene. Si quiere a su lado a un poder como el Rey Hielo, tiene que mantenerte viva, porque él está de su parte solo porque sabe que ella puede entregarte a él. La salida fácil y legítima es hacer la promesa.

Chicle lanzó un improperio.

-¿Podemos pensar en eso luego? Ahora hay que llegar hasta Finn y Marceline-la Princesa Promesa ya se había hecho con la mochila y había llegado hasta ellos corriendo con sus cortas piernecitas.

Chicle y Jake asintieron y los tres salieron corriendo de allí lo más rápido que les dieron las piernas. Volvieron a recorrer el pasillo en el sentido contrario, intentando que sus pisadas no hicieran eco en la estancia de hielo. Jamás habían corrido tan deprisa, las piernas empezaban a fallarles pero no podían parar ahora. Y entonces, una patrulla de muñecos de nieve comenzó a cruzar el vestíbulo que se hallaba en mitad de las dos bifurcaciones justo cuando las princesa y Jake habían llegado al final del pasillo. Los tres pararon en seco con la esperanza de poder continuar cuando la patrulla hubiera pasado, pero con el frenazo, Jake resbaló y salió rodando hasta ellos, que al verlos, dieron la voz de alarma.

-¡JO, TÍO, QUÉ FALLO!-exclamó Jake-está bien princesas, corred con la mochila, yo me quedo a distraedles, pero ¡corred! ¡CORRED! Han dado la voz de alarma, vendrán a por nosotros, pero no tardarán en dar aviso al Rey Hielo y a la Reina Hielo. Necesitamos a Finn para rescatar a los demás.

::

* * *

-Finn... eres idiota-susurraba la Princesa Llama mientras miraba el cuerpo inmóvil de Finn, abrazándose las piernas con las manos-mira que no darte cuenta de que tu princesita estaba enamorada... de otra.

Marceline y Finn parecían dos esculturas de hielo. Duras y frías. Inmóviles.

-Te dije que no podrías vivir aventuras siempre, que algo como esto te acabaría pasando. Un amor, un despecho, sentimientos... Eres idiota, Finn. Habiendo tantas chicas delante y tú... tú te enamoras de...

-¡PRINCESA!-la Princesa Chicle y la Princesa Promesa llegaron hasta ellos como una exhalación-deprisa, un mechón de tu pelo. ¡Vienen hacia aquí!

La Princesa Llama no tardó en obedecer esta vez y se cortó un mechón de pelo. La princesa Promesa sacó la fruta de la mochila y juntaron todo junto con el trozo de caparazón del caracol. Pero este se consumió demasiado rápido y la mezcla que quedó fue demasiado poca como para poder dársela a dos personas.

-¡NO! ¡NO, NO, NO! Esta es la cura definitiva, con esto no tendrían que volver a tomar poción. Es el caparazón de caracol, es... es... ¿por qué no hay suficiente?-maldijo la Princesa Chicle.

Promesa la miró desesperada. No les quedaba tiempo y tendrían que decidir, ¿a quién le daban la poción para poder continuar?

-Hay que dársela a Finn-sentenció Llama-es el que nos es útil. Sin él no podemos seguir.

-¿Y vamos a dejar así a Marceline?-Chicle sabía que la opción correcta era la de Llama. No le gustaba saber que al despertar, Marceline no sería ella misma, sino un ente corrompido por la falta de sentimientos de desasosiego. Estaría tan loca como lo estuvo Finn. Pero a veces, no quedaba otro remedio.

-¡Esperad!-Promesa se acercó hasta la Princesa Llama-podemos probar otra cosa...

Chicle y Llama la miraron expectantes a la par que desesperadas. Se les acababa el tiempo y las soluciones.

-¡HABLA!-apuró Chicle.

-¿No dicen que las llamas de la gente de fuego son curativas?

-Eso dijo Marceline que había dicho el Mayordomo Menta-asintió Chicle-¿qué pretendes? No podemos hacer que se beban sus llamas o algo así, ¡están inconscientes!

-Precisamente-dijo Promesa-no podemos hacer locuras con ellos en este estado, con lo cual tenemos que recurrir a un beso.

-¿UN BESO?-dijeron Chicle y Llama a la vez.

-¿No os dáis cuenta? Como no podemos hacer pociones con las llamas de la princesa ni nada parecido, podemos probar con un beso. Igual es hasta curativo. Y como me imagino que a Marceline no querrás dárselo...-Promesa carraspeó ante la mirada fulminante de Chicle-...deberás dárselo a Finn. Con lo cual la poción quedaría para Marceline.

Llama la miró como si no pudiera creerlo, y luego sus ojos fueron a parar a Finn. ¿Un beso? ¿A él? ¿A quién había querido intercambiar mechones de su pelo por citas y un beso de verdad? Eso era jugar con algo que ella se tomaba muy en serio.

-No puedo dárselo-la Princesa Llama estaba entre enfadada y angustiada-es... es mi primer beso. No puedo desperdiciarlo así. No puedo dárselo a alguien a quién no...

Empezaron a oírse ruidos al otro lado del pasillo, cada vez más fuertes y nítidos.

-Por favor, Princesa, contamos con esto. Es nuestra última esperanza-suplicó Promesa-debemos probarlo. Si sale bien...

-Pero, ¿y si no sale? Habré malgastado algo importante para mí. ¡No es cualquier cosa!

Los ruidos casi las envolvían.

-¡Por favor, Princesa! ¡Ya casi están aquí!

Llama sintió ganas de llorar pese a que sabía que la gente de fuego no lo hacía. Suspiró profundamente a la par que acercó su rostro al de Finn. Se lo veía tan vulnerable y frágil... por un momento sintió la necesidad de apartarle el mechón rubio que se había escapado de su gorro y recorría su frente hasta posársele en los ojos. ¿Qué estaba pasándole?

Sus labios casi se rozaban. Llama cerró los ojos, al tiempo que alguien entraba por la puerta.


	15. Capítulo 14 - Fuego y Hielo

**Muchas gracias a todos los que estáis comentando qué os parece la historia. ¡Es genial! No pensé que gustaría :) Gracias.**

*** Algunos nombres o lugares pueden ser inventados por mí.**

*** Historia y derechos de Pendleton Ward y Cartoon Network**

**::**

* * *

De pronto fue como si su mente dejara de pensar. Ni angustias por el primer beso, ni preguntas, ni... nada. Debía hacerlo y ahora nada más importaba. Y entonces, el frío de la mazmorra pareció menos frío, la distancia entre sus labios y los de Finn dejó de ser insalvable... y sus labios se tocaron.

Finn parecía estar despertando de su letargo y siguió el beso de Llama en una pequeña danza. Fue dulce y cálido. Como el sabor de una manzana arrancada de un árbol en plena tarde de verano. En el momento en el que Finn abría los ojos, Jake entraba en la mazmorra como una exhalación.

-¡CORRED! Los guardias de nieve vienen hacia aquí en bandada, ¿cómo están Marceline y Finn?

Finn había abierto completamente los ojos, y, aunque aturdido, comenzó a ponerse en pie.

-Tío, parece que haya dormido diez años, ¿qué ha pasado?-preguntó una vez incorporado.

-No tenemos tiempo para explicarlo ahora, démosle la poción a Marceline y salgamos de aquí-dijo Chicle a la vez que le arrancaba bruscamente la poción a Promesa de las manos y ayudaba a Marceline a beberla.

Como la vampira estaba inconsciente, la princesa Chicle abrió su boca y le introdujo delicadamente la poción, lo que hizo que esta tosiera en cuanto recobró el sentido. Jake estaba haciendo pantalla con su cuerpo entre la puerta de la mazmorra y el pasillo, intentando impedir que los guardias penetraran dentro, pero empezaba a perder sujección y sus extremidades comenzaban a resbalar, sujetas al marco de la puerta.

-¿C-Chicle?

-¡MARCY!

La princesa Chicle abrazó a Marceline por el cuello y comenzó a darle diminutos besitos por toda la cara.

-Pensé... pensé que te perdería. Al final lo de alimentar al caracol no sirvió de nada, ¡su caparazón no era ni suficiente para curaros a los dos! Siento... siento todo lo que dije, no era en serio.

Marceline le sonrió tiernamente, dándole a entender que ya lo sabía. Aunque doliera.

-Entonces si no daba para los dos, ¿cómo es que ambos estamos curados?

Todas las miradas se posaron en Llama, cuyo rostro se enrojeció más aún si podía. Disimuladamente se mordió el labio. Había sido su primer beso, y le había gustado. Y extrañamente le había gustado aún más que fuera con Finn, aunque él probablemente nunca se vaya a acordar de nada.

-¡Empezad a trazar un plan cuando todos estos bichos entren y os machaquen! No aguantaré mucho más-se quejó Jake.

Finn buscó en la sala a donde había ido a parar su mochila, introdujo la mano en ella y sacó su espada.

-¡WOW! ¡Vaya truco! ¿Cómo has hecho eso?-preguntó Promesa admirada.

-Gracias a una de las pociones de la princesa Chicle, la que yo usé podía encoger obje...

-...¡POCIONES!-interrumpió la Princesa Chicle-ya tenemos la poción que hacía fuego, es hora de utilizarla y salir todos de aquí.

-Bien, deberemos abrirnos paso en cuanto Jake se aparte de la puerta. Yo embestiré contra los guardias de nieve a mamporrazo limpio y aprovecharéis para preparar la poción en cuanto tengáis espacio suficiente cuando yo les haga retroceder. Os daré una señal para que yo pueda salir por patas a tiempo, ¿correcto?

Todos asintieron, incluso Jake. Fue rápido, Finn dio la señal a Jake y en cuanto se apartó salió de la mazmorra con la espada en la mano, seguido de Marceline que había alzado el vuelo y empuñaba su bajo-hacha dispuesta a darle a los guardias. Mientras Jake se recuperaba, Marceline y Finn rasgaban los cuerpos de los muñecos de nieve, que se destruían como si fueran papel. Las princesas salieron detrás y les avisaron para que se apartaran a un lado del pasillo y salieran de la trayectoria de la poción, que derramaron en el suelo. Como si fuera un riachuelo, la poción fluyó por todo el suelo y se convirtió en llamas en pocos segundos.

Los muñecos de nieve, que se contaban por docenas, terminaron por desaparecer y convertirse en agua, al igual que el suelo, que se había derretido convirtiéndose en una fina capa que apenas aguantaba sin romperse.

-Este suelo no aguantará mucho más, vayamos hacia el vestíbulo y encontremos a los demás-sugirió Chicle.

Todos corrieron por el largo pasillo hasta el vestíbulo de las bifurcaciones. Una llevaba a la sala donde habían recuperado la mochila y la otra al lugar donde el Rey y la Reina Hielo estaban con los prisioneros. Chicle sacó dos frasquitos vacíos de su mochila y puso un poco de poción en su interior.

-Jake y Finn, tomad este frasquito. Princesa Promesa y Princesa Llama, este es el vuestro. Nos dividiremos para cubrir mejor el terreno, estaréis protegidos con los frascos: en caso de peligro tiradlos al suelo y todos se derretirán. Con esto tenemos las de ganar.

-¡Genial! Pues dividámonos para rodear la sala donde están los prisioneros, sin ser vistos. En cuanto estemos en nuestras posiciones, lanzamos una gotita al suelo. Las llamas se levantarán y los guardias se asustarán al ver fuego, lo que nos dará ventaja para sacar a todos de allí-convino Finn.

-Sí, pero el Rey y la Reina Hielo no serán fáciles de batir-dijo Jake.

-Pero para eso estamos tú y yo, colega-Finn le sonrió y juntaron los puños, al tiempo en que las demás integrantes del grupo, asentían. Quedaron en que entrarían poco a poco a cubrir sus posiciones, así Finn y Jake encabezaron la marcha, cinco minutos después les siguieron Promesa y Llama y por último la princesa Chicle y Marceline.

Antes de entrar, Chicle tiró a Marceline de la camiseta y esta dejó de flotar en el aire para posar los pies en el suelo y situarse frente a ella.

-¿Va todo bien?-preguntó la vampira.

De pronto Chicle se acercó a ella, abrazándose a su cintura y enterrando su rostro en su pecho.

-Si...pasa algo ahí dentro, quiero que sepas que te quiero. Que encontrarte ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado.

Marceline acarició su cabeza suavemente, dejándola desahogarse, hasta que no aguantó más y se separó suavemente. Chicle la miró, con el rostro anegado en lágrimas, y Marceline alzó su barbilla con dos dedos para después juntar sus labios con los de Chicle en un beso. Al principio fue suave, lleno de sentimiento, lleno de esa necesidad de besarse por fin después de tanto tiempo y tantas experiencias vividas. Pero más tarde se tornó apasionado, desenfrenado y lleno de deseo, porque se habían estado reprimiendo demasiado tiempo. Cuando ya fue la hora de entrar en la sala, se miraron intensamente.

-Yo también te quiero, y haré lo posible porque salgamos las dos vivas de ahí dentro y podamos disfrutar más de todo esto. Tú también eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, y para algo bueno que me pasa en la vida, no pienso perderlo, ¿sabes?

Ambas se sonrieron y de la mano, entraron juntas en el pasillo que las llevaría hasta la sala donde todos se hallaban. Esa sí era la batalla final, y debían estar más juntas que nunca.


	16. Capítulo 15 - La gran batalla

**Muchas gracias a todos los que estáis comentando qué os parece la historia. ¡Es genial! No pensé que gustaría tanto y me está sorprendiendo un montón. Hoy destaco este comentario que me ha hecho especial gracia, de Reivy:**

**"Quien diria que todo esto surjio porque tenias insomnio XD lo siento por ti pero me alegro d que no pudieras dormir Xd  
Me encanta ete fic esta lleno de emocion y tiene ese toque de picardia x parte de marcy que me encanta :D**

**Espero que subas el siguiente cap pronto me muero de ganas .  
Para ser el primero y teniendo encuenta que escribir no te apasiona esta muy bien narrado (aplausos)"**

**¡GRACIAS A TODOS!**

*** Algunos nombres o lugares pueden ser inventados por mí.**

*** Historia y derechos de Pendleton Ward y Cartoon Network**

**::**

* * *

La sala estaba abarrotada. Columnas de hielo se alzaban majestuosas rodeando a todos los habitantes de Chuchelandia, que se hallaban en el medio, mirando con temor al Rey y la Reina Hielo que se situaban frente a ellos. Finn y Jake habían conseguido esconderse tras una columna lo bastante opaca para que no se transparentaran sus cuerpos y fueran descubiertos. El humano sostenía con mucho cuidado la poción crea-fuego, esperando la señal de sus compañeras.

Llama y Promesa cruzaron miradas con algunos habitantes de Chuchelandia que profirieron un grito ahogado, demasiado temerosos de mostrar sus esperanzas, por si las princesas eran descubiertas y se iba todo al traste. Pero las habían visto, venían a rescatarles.

Por fin, Marceline y Chicle ocuparon sus puestos y dieron la señal a Finn, que rápidamente tiró una sola gota de poción que creó una llama que casi alcanzaba el techo. Pronto los guardias de nieve comenzaron a moverse inquietos.

-¡PARAD, IDIOTAS! Es solo una llamarada-intentó calmarlos la Reina Hielo, pero los guardias comenzaron a moverse inquietos, como unas hormigas perseguidas por la luz que hace una lupa expuesta al sol.

Pronto Llama y Promesa, Marceline y Chicle, alzaron sus pociones y crearon llamas en el fuego. Aquello fue suficiente para alterar más a los guardias que comenzaron a salir en tropel por la gran puerta de entrada.

Los habitantes de Chuchelandia se deshicieron en gritos y aplausos, hasta que la Reina Hielo alzó el vuelo y lanzó rayos azules de la punta de sus dedos congelando así a algunas chucherías.

-¡NO! ¡No dejaré que interfiráis en mis planes!-bramó-tú, ponte a crear más muñecos. Esto no hace más que empezar.

El Rey Hielo, a regañadientes, comenzó a crear muñecos de nieve que empezaran a atacar a todos los que allí estaban, mientras la Reina Hielo embestía contra Finn y Jake.

-¡ES HORA DE SALDAR CUENTAS!

Finn le dedicó una mueca y blandió su espada contra ella. Todo comenzó a ser una danza de rayos y golpes de espada. Los muñecos de nieve del Rey Hielo atacaban a las chucherías sin durar demasiado, pues las princesas seguían vertiendo poción sobre ellos, haciendo que se derritieran.

-¡Id saliendo de aquí, rápido!-decía la Princesa Chicle a las chucherías una vez consiguieron retener a los muñecos-la Reina está distraída, huid a casa. ¡Huid a casa!

Las chucherías, las princesas y sus ejércitos... todos comenzaron a salir corriendo hacia la puerta, intentando salvar la vida de aquella prisión helada.

-Ay dios mío, yo no quería que acabara así la historia. Yo tendría que estar viviendo una historia de amor con un príncipe de hielo o algo así. ¡No me iré sin mi final feliz!-se quejaba la Princesa del Espacio Bultos.

-¡Ya lo creo que te irás! ¡Muévete princesa, no es tiempo para tonterías!-la instó la Princesa Frambuesa, cogiéndola del brazo.

Cuando todos hubieron salido, Finn logró hacerle un tajo al vestido de la Reina Hielo, que maldijo para sus adentros. Las princesas, que se habían quedado a ayudar a Finn y Jake, seguían lanzando poción de fuego a cada muñeco de nieve que creaba el Rey Hielo.

-¡VAMOS, INÚTIL! Nos están ganando terreno-gritó al Rey Hielo la Reina-¡No podréis vencer!

El Rey Hielo refunfuñó pero se afanó en hacer muñecos a toda velocidad.

-¡OH, NO! No tenemos poción, ¡nos hemos quedado sin poción!-exclamó Chicle-¡Llama! ¡Promesa! Os queda...

Pero las princesas negaron con la cabeza con el miedo escrito en los ojos.

-¡AJAJÁ! Os habéis quedado sin pocioncita, esto se pone interesante-la Reina Hielo esquivó un puñetazo de Jake mientras se reía a carcajadas.

Los muñecos de nieve empezaron a acorralar a las princesas. Marceline las situó a todas detrás de ella mientras empuñaba su bajo-hacha dispuesta a repartir mamporros a los que se acercaran más de la cuenta. Con un último rayo, la Reina Hielo precipitó a Finn y a Jake contra una pared, incapacitándoles para moverse.

-Cómo han cambiado las tornas, ¿verdad?-dijo mientras se acercaba a las princesas-es hora de apoderarme de todo Ooo, empezando por hacerte prometer cosas, princesita.

Miró a Chicle con malicia y Marceline gruñó por lo bajo, enseñando sus dientes.

La Reina y los muñecos empezaron a acorralar a las princesas, sin dejarles un solo hueco o una sola posibilidad de escapar. Pero al momento, un rayo azul surcó el aire golpeando a algunos muñecos que se evaporaron al segundo.

-¿PERO QUÉ...?

-Yo no quiero hacerle daño a las princesas, solo quería casarme con alguna. Has estado mangoneándome todo lo que has querido y yo no soy como tú. No quiero que Ooo esté bajo tu mandato. Estábamos bien antes de que llegaras-dijo el Rey Hielo.

El brujo cruzó una mirada con Marceline, que se ruborizó levemente y asintió al tiempo que blandía su bajo-hacha.

-¡AL ATAQUE!

El Rey Hielo embistió contra la Reina y contra sus propios muñecos de nieve, que iban evaporándose uno por uno. Las princesas comenzaron a avanzar detrás de Marceline que lograba romper algunos muñecos para llegar hasta la salida. La Reina Hielo, furiosa, comenzó a atacar al Rey Hielo desde las alturas y ambos se lanzaron rayos azules intentando congelar al otro.

Finn y Jake se levantaron con dificultad por fin y sin entender, empezaron a propinar golpes a los dos brujos helados.

-¡NO, FINN!-chilló Chicle al darse la vuelta y verle-¡El Rey Hielo está de nuestro lado!

-¡ZUZUMBA! Eso facilita las cosas!

Jake cogió a Finn y estiró su cuerpo hasta llegar a la altura donde los dos brujos helados peleaban. Cuando estuvo al lado de la Reina, blandió su espada y apuñaló su corazón. Como un saco de avena, cayó al vacío y se golpeó contra el suelo con un sonido sordo y entre gritos de agonía.

La Reina Hielo fue desintegrándose como los cubitos de hielo al sol.

-Me vengaré. Pagaréis por esto. ¡Hay uno de los vuestros que os traicionará! ¡Y no podréis vencerle!

La Reina se evaporó y el aire helado que habían dejado sus restos subió hasta el techo y voló por la ventana, perdiéndose así en el cielo para no volver jamás.

Sin demora, el Rey Hielo detuvo a los muñecos de nieve con un simple rayo y todos se tiraron al suelo, exaustos.

-¿Acabamos de hacer... lo que acabamos de hacer?-dijo Finn casi sin aliento-¡Hemos derrotado a la Reina Hielo, tío! ¡Esto es el tope de nuestras aventuras! ¡Es genial!

Jake le dio una palmadita a la espalda a su compañero, pero sin levantarse del suelo.

-Hay que descongelar a estas chuches y volver a casa-dijo la Princesa Chicle-nos merecemos un descanso por fin, ¿no creéis?

-Debemos seguir la fiesta que empezamos-se mantuvo de acuerdo, Finn.

El Rey Hielo agachó la cabeza, sabedor de que no sería bienvenido. Marceline se acercó flotando hasta él, con cautela.

-Puedes venir con nosotros si quieres, Simon-sonrió. Y este le devolvió la sonrisa.

Nadie preguntó porqué Marceline le había llamado así. Solo reunieron las fuerzas suficientes para salir de ahí, y volver a casa.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	17. Capítulo 16 - La Era de Ooo

**Bueno, este es el capítulo final. Nunca creí que llegaría a completar un fan fiction, porque las únicas veces que he escrito uno (y han sido dos), no los he terminado. Lo hago por aburrimiento o por insomnio en este caso debido a exámenes. Pero bueno, he llegado al final.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que os habéis molestado en comentar y a los lectores fantasma, ¡me ha encantado leer vuestras opiniones! Ojalá pueda leer también vuestras opiniones sobre el final. Escribo por escribir, pero si además gusta, es un plus muy agradable.**

**Hay pensada una segunda parte para este fanfic, que no sé si escribiré (más que nada por pereza). Espero animarme algún día.**

*** Algunos nombres o lugares pueden ser inventados por mí.**

*** Historia y derechos de Pendleton Ward y Cartoon Network**

**::**

* * *

El camino de vuelta se hizo lento y pesado. Las chuches se apoyaban unas en otras para darse ánimos, trasladar a los heridos y a los descongelados que aún seguían temblando de frío y para convencerse a ellos mismos de que todo iba a salir bien.

Las princesas, que nunca habían vivido nada parecido en sus cómodas y tranquilas vidas, eran las que más animadas estaban. Hablaban entre ellas de sus proezas en la batalla y más de una aseguró querer seguir más de cerca las labores de su ejército para participar más activamente en él y dejar de ser unas princesas que no se involucran en esos aspectos de su reino.

Mientras tanto, la Princesa Llama se preguntaba a donde había ido a parar su ejército y si debía volver sola a casa sin contar con él. Pero algo le impedía marcharse inmediatamente al Reino de Fuego. Caminaba al lado de Finn y lo observaba por el rabillo del ojo. Aún seguía sintiendo el calor de sus labios contra los suyos y le era imposible olvidar aquel beso que tanto significaba para ella. Pero él, distraido, parecía ajeno a aquello. Como si no hubiera despertado nada en él, como si no importara.

Marceline y la Princesa Chicle también iban detrás del pelotón de Chucherías junto con los demás, dadas de la mano. No importaba quién o qué las mirara, ya todos sabían que se querían y no tenían porqué ocultarlo. Las diferencias entre ambas quedaban eclipsadas por el amor que se tenían y todo lo malo parecía importar menos al calor de sus besos.

-Creo que esta ha sido la mayor aventura que hemos vivido en Ooo-dijo de pronto Finn.

-Espero que las cosas estén tranquilas por un buen tiempo-suspiró la Princesa Chicle-ahora hay que poner orden en Ooo y reestrablecer la vida tranquila en Chuchelandia.

-Oh, qué princesa más responsable, Bonnibel-rió Marceline.

-¡Marceline!

Todos rieron. Parecía que poco a poco la normalidad se instauraba en sus vidas de nuevo y no había nada que temer.

Llegaron a Chuchelandia listos para entrar en sus casas, tranquilizarse, curar heridas y reestablecerse. Todo debía estar a punto para la Gran Fiesta que Finn y Jake habían decidido hacer en el palacio de la Princesa Chicle.

Cuando cayó la noche, algunas horas después, todo el palacio estaba recubierto de luces y los invitados, vestidos de gala, empezaban a poblar todo el vestibulo donde ya sonaba la música.

-¡ARÁNDANOS! ¡Estás preciosa, Marceline!-exclamó Finn al ver a su amiga flotando sobre las cabezas de las chucherías vestida con un precioso vestido morado sin mangas que brillaba a la luz de los focos de colores.

-Gracias, Finn-se sonrojó levemente la vampira-tú... tampoco estás mal.

Finn sonrió. Llevaba un traje llamativo que le había aconsejado Jake, de un color azul intenso. Pero de pronto el chico dejó de observar a Marceline para posar sus ojos en otra visión. La princesa Llama había llegado al centro de la pista junto a otras princesas.

Finn ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que la Princesa del Espacio Bultos se había puesto pendientes de aro o que la Princesa Salchicha llevaba un vestido de volantes color fucsia. Nada captaba la atención de sus ojos como lo hacía la Princesa Llama. Se había recogido las llamas de su pelo en un moño del que salían de vez en cuando graciosas flamas de color naranja. Su vestido estaba muy pegado a su cuerpo, pronunciando aún más sus recientemente adquiridas curvas. Una enorme cinta atada a su cuello, llegaba hasta el suelo y ondeaba al calor de su cuerpo.

-Te has quedado idiota-Marceline le sacó de su ensimismamiento-¿me estás diciendo que la princesa ardiente te mola?

Finn se sonrojó.

-¿Qué...? ¿Qué dices? Es una colega, tía.

-Vamos, Finn. Igual a Jake lo engañas porque ambos sabemos que te iba a estar dándo la brasa con eso todo el día. Pero soy una chica, no puedes conmigo. Esa miradita es de enamoramiento.

-Yo... si yo no...

-Quizá deberías bailar con ella y conocerla mejor, ¿no crees, Finn?

-Pero yo no...

-¡Princesa! ¡Eh, Princesa!

Los gritos de Marceline captaron la atención de Llama, que de haberse podido ver un rojo en su rostro, estaría del color de las manzanas maduras. La princesa miró hacia otro lado pero no pudo evadirlos más tiempo y se acercó.

-Mi amigo Finn quería pedirte algo, ¡os dejo!

Marceline sonrió a Finn con picardía, y este le lanzó una leve mirada de odio antes de volver a posar sus ojos sobre la princesa. Ambos sonrieron tímidamente y sin decir nada más, comenzaron a bailar.

.

Todos en la fiesta lo pasaban en grande. Jake bailaba con Lady Arcoiris una pieza movida, algunas princesas charlaban sobre sus vestidos, un puñado de chucherías se atiborraba a aperitivos y, al fondo de la sala, la Princesa Chicle observaba sobre un encerado, como todo su reino se divertía.

De pronto sintió como el vello de su nuca se erizaba cuando alguien depositó un beso sobre la parte de atrás de su oreja. La princesa se dio la vuelta pero no vio a nadie, y cuando volvió a echar la vista al frente, Marceline apareció ante ella. Chicle sonrió con dulzura.

-¿Te diviertes, princesa?-preguntó la vampira, dejando de flotar y colocándose junto a ella. Chicle posó su cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Ajá-asintió-me alegra ver que todos son felices por fin.

-¿También nosotras?-Marceline enarcó una ceja.

Como respuesta, Chicle se incorporó y pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la vampira. Acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó con dulzura. Aquel gesto no pasó inadvertido para los asistentes a la fiesta que exclamaron un suspiro casi al unísono, encantados con aquello.

-Oh, ¡meteos en vuestros asuntos!-gruñó Marceline poniendo los ojos rojos.

-Marcy...-Chicle sonrió y le cogió la mano con ternura.

Todo parecía un mundo idílico. La era de Hielo había terminado y daba paso a un tiempo más próspero, daba paso a la Era de Ooo, una era de paz, tranquilidad y...

De pronto todo se nubló. Las luces se apagaron y las ventanas de cristal situadas en lo alto de los muros de piedra se abrieron a la par, dejando entrar un gélido aire que traía olor a lluvia y a tierra mojada. Finn sacó su espada de inmediato.

-¡No se ve nada! ¿Qué pepinos pasa?

Todas las chucherías se quedaron quietas en sus sitios, atentas a las ráfagas de aire helado que cruzaban la estancia de un lado a otro. De pronto se levantó una ventisca en mitad del vestíbulo y el aire golpeó de lleno hacia el lugar donde Marceline y la Princesa Chicle observaban a los bailarines. Chicle cayó hacia atrás, haciendo que su vestido volara en un montón de ondas color de rosa.

-¡CHICLE!-Marceline corrió hacia ella y se arrodilló para levantarle la cabeza-¿estás bien?

Chicle no respondió. Mantenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión neutra en el rostro.

-¡HÁBLAME, BONNIE! ¡Despierta!

La princesa apretó los ojos y abrió los párpados con decisión. Cuando lo hizo, sus ojos brillaron con un color azul intenso y su malvada risa llenó toda la sala, dejando la sensación a todos los habitantes de que lo peor estaba aun por llegar.

.

.

* * *

**FIN.**


End file.
